The Ackerman Alliance
by EremikaHaven
Summary: A sibling pair of Ackerman Soldiers From Azumibito Country are assigned to perform the Eldian Queen's duties to restore peace and put an end to crime and war, as silent assassins. However, things become complicated once the sister falls in love with a possible Marley spy named Eren, who becomes an enemy to her brother. Review please, thank you!
1. The Ackermans

**Author's Note: So this is something brand new, with an entirely different formula I've gotten inspired to write. It completely abandons my ongoing cliches, and is going to be an extremely new idea. Also, while this does take place in the world of Attack On Titan, it is a bit of an alternate universe. Enjoy and please review!**

It was summer morning in the kingdom of Eldia, as usual for Paradis island the weather was warm and sunny, with only the brief breeze every few hours. Typical for the season. It was certainly the perfect day for heading to the beach, and the absolute worst say to be stuck inside a stuffy house.

A lone cabin hidden in the center of a deep forest, just outside Wall Sina, appeared empty and dormant from a distance at first glance. However, upon closer inspection, there was indeed residents.

A small stable near the cabin holding two black horses indicated this, along with a wagon big enough to carry four-five people alongside it.

The window in the front of the cabin near its door suddenly was pushed opened, dust visibly flying outwards from the inside.

A shorter man with black hair, looking around 25, wearing a cloth over his mouth and nose and carrying a broom had opened the window to air the small building out.

A smaller window in the kitchen had also been opened, along with the windows in the two bedrooms. The kitchen was small, with all needed appliances, and the main living area simply had a sofa, an armchair and a fireplace.

There was a small wooden table and chairs in between the two rooms, along with a small bathroom and two separate bedrooms down the short hallway.

A young woman, also having black hair and pale skin was using a mop and a pail of water to wipe the wooden floors up.

Her hair was short, but not pixie length, her long bangs made her look rather feminine, despite her muscular build under her clothes. She appeared around 19-20. She had her sleeves rolled up as she continued to mop.

They had been working for a while already, since 6 AM and it was already almost 10 AM. Exhaling due to the heat, Mikasa lifted her arm up to her sweaty forehead.

"Let's take a break", the man spoke then, his tone distant and cold. The woman simply nodded quietly, setting the mop back into the pail of water.

She then went over to the sink to get a drink of cold water, while the man sat down at the table, pulling the cloth from his mouth.

He glanced over, watching her drink quite a bit, she was practically inhaling the water, downing the tall glass.

"You could have just said you were thirsty hours ago", he commented. "I'm okay, its best we got done as quickly as possible", she answered after exhaling.

She wiped some cold water up her arms, when suddenly there was an alarming sound knock at the door. The knock caused the woman to flinch ever so slightly, her heart rate increased and she even frozen for a brief moment.

"Relax-it's most likely one of the Queen's guards", the man assured her, getting up and answering the door. Sure enough, a man looking like a messenger was standing at their doorstep.

He had traveled here via horse. "Levi Ackerman, and Mikasa Ackerman. Urgent message from Queen Historia-she requires your presence at once", the messenger told them, handing Levi the scroll.

Levi silently unrolled the parchment, reading it over as Mikasa approached, looking not as alarmed now. "We need to leave-now", Levi said then after reading it over. Mikasa nodded, and the two quickly got dressed into their gear.

They wore clothes easy to move around in-a simple pair of dark pants, white long sleeved shirts that buttoned in the front, belts that held some dangerous weapons, and most noticeable were the dark gray, almost black hooded cloaks.

Mikasa's weapons included a large double bladed sword, a small dagger and a pistol. She also carried a special Poison mist in the form of small grenade like weapons.

Levi had a large sword, a pistol, a dagger and a long chain with a hook at the end. The two were a sibling pair of assigned soldiers, assassins hand picked by Queen Historia to serve and protect Paradis from human criminals.

Traffickers, murderers, rapists, pedophiles, con artists, thieves, and even sometimes domestic issues. If something illegal was going on, and if it was hidden well enough from the Military Police, the Queen entrusted the brother and sister pair to deal with it quietly.

They were required to always follow her orders, no matter if they were capture or kill. They proved to be much more effective than the MP on many occasions, making them well trusted.

"Was Queen Historia specific in her message?", asked Mikasa as they began to saddle their horses.

"No, she just said we needed to see her in Wall Sina right away", Levi answered, as he mounted onto his stallion.

"The Queen isn't normally that discreet...", Mikasa commented, as she got onto her mare, which was just as black in color as her brother's stallion.

"Which means she was worried if that message ended up in the wrong hands-", Levi began. "Whoever our next target is will flee as fast as possible", Mikasa finished, as their horses began to gallop away from the cabin and towards the city inside Wall Sina.

"I'm thinking traffickers, they tend to be the most slippery in terms of escape", Levi deduced, urging his horse on faster as Mkasa rode alongside him. They rode in silence for the rest of the time, before finally arriving at the Queen's palace in the heart of Wall Sina.

After being escorted inside, they walked up to the throne where Queen Historia stood. She had appeared to be pacing while awaiting their arrival.

Respectfully, Levi and Mikasa got down on their knees, bowing down to the Queen. "Thank you both for coming so quickly", Historia walked over to them, gesturing for the Ackermans to raise their heads.

"We're going to assume traffickers?", Levi asked, standing up with his sister. "I'm afraid you're correct. The worst kind at that", Historia answered, as the two listened.

"Its only due to sheer miracle we were able to find these specific traffickers. They were hidden well. A young boy managed to escape, only about 10 years old. He alerted us that his mother and sisters were still being held, along with several other women and children", she began to explain.

"Where's the boy now?", asked Mikasa. "He's safe at the orphanage just until we can reunite him. That leads me to your mission. We have a location, its an underground trafficking business in the East of Wall Rose. According to the boy, there's about 11 women and 7 children", Historia answered.

"Small number", Levi commented, raising an eyebrow. "Which tells me they just started trafficking", Mikasa stated. "Exactly, it seems to be a new ring, so I want it nipped in the bud as soon as possible", Historia nodded.

"Your mission Ackermans-you have a location. Deal with these traffickers quietly and quickly, and bring those women and children back here safely", Historia said then, handing Mikasa a scrolled up map.

"We'll take care of this quickly your majesty", Levi nodded, as he and his sister turned and left the palace.

Burrowing a large cart being carried by four royal horses, they made their way to the East side of Wall Rose. After going through the gate, Mikasa scanned over the map once more.

"Looks like this group had quite a lot of tunneling work to pull this off", she commented, as Levi drove the cart, holding onto the horse's reins.

"How so?", he asked. "This location is in some underground tunnels. It was originally going to be built into a shelter from titans, but since most titans have been driven to extinction, the project was ultimately abandoned", Mikasa explained.

Titans while were still a species on Paradis, they had been hunted finally to near extinction thanks to the Survey Corps. However, with the downfall of the titans, human crimes began to arise within the walls of Wall Maria and Wall Rose.

"So there were no constructed tunnels?", Levi figured. "None, so whoever these traffickers are-they must have been spending months on this hideout before actually trafficking...", Mikasa replied.

Levi went quiet for a moment...this seemed like an awful lot of effort for human trafficking. It was unusual for them to go to such lengths. Almost as if they were trying to hide more than kidnapped civilians...

As if his younger sister could read his mind, Mikasa spoke up. "Do you think its some form of cult activity? Left over worshipers of the walls?", she asked.

"It's possible-we'll know more once we get there", Levi answered. He urged the horses on faster, and soon they arrived at the location.

It was indeed stairs to an underground tunnel, large enough to fit hundreds, if not thousands of people for a time of crisis. It looked abandoned as ever, with no signs of life.

That is...to the naked eyes. Mikasa approached the top of the stairs, she knelt down. "There's a boot print here", she said, seeing an obvious boot print on a small pile of saw dust that was on the first step. She glanced up, the entrance's ceiling had a crack in it, explaining where the saw dust was coming from.

"Yeah, and someone recently took a piss here", Levi added, glancing over at the stone wall. "Charming", Mikasa commented sarcastically.

"My point is, its still wet-someone's here", Levi explained simply. "Then we move slowly and carefully", Mikasa nodded.

The two made their way down the long wide staircase. Once they made it inside, they began walking down the long tunnel. It took a good twenty to thirty minutes of walking, before finally spotting something off.

Levi glanced over, seeing a large wooden door on the right side. "That's new", Mikasa commented, also seeing it. Levi and her hurried over to the door. They each got on either side of it, their backs pressed against the wall.

Levi nodded to his sister, and she pulled out her small dagger. Moving swiftly but carefully, she began to pick the lock.

It took a few seconds, but finally they heard a sharp click. Mikasa slowly turned the knob, and pushed the door opened just enough to peek inside.

"Well?", asked Levi quietly. "Another corridor-but I can faintly hear voices", Mikasa answered, also speaking softly. Levi nodded. "Keep your guard up", he warned her, as they slowly and quietly entered.

This corridor was only about a 3-5 minute walk, before they finally were faced with an opened doorway. Once more, both siblings crouched down, backs to the wall as they heard the talking much clearer now.

"Careful", Levi whispered, as Mikasa peered over to look inside. Inside the room was a large prison cell against the stone wall. It held around eleven women and seven children, all looking like normal civilians.

There were four men, traffickers, discussing prices at a wooden table right near the cell. Levi also glanced in subtly and carefully.

"I don't know-you really think any of them will fetch us enough? None of them have special blood or anything", one of the men commented.

"Nonsense, you realize what some buyers will pay for young, beautiful and fertile women? Not to mention, children are hard workers", the other shot back firmly.

"So which ones are ready to go?", the third asked, impatiently. "Three, I'll grab them now", the last one decided, getting up. Levi frowned, this one had a rather large rifle while the other three had smaller weapons.

He let three women out, and one of the woman in his tight grasp was visibly and heavily pregnant. She appeared frightened, just like the others. Mikasa froze up, her heart sinking down to her gut. This woman...reminded her of someone...from her past.

"Mikasa, I'll take him out. I'm faster, so you deal with the other three-", Levi began to instruct, but before he even finished, Mikasa grabbed her double bladed sword and charged in.

With a yell of rage, she ran straight for the man who had the women in his grasp. He glared and aimed his rifle at her. He shot, but Mikasa blocked it with one of her blades, which were quite wide, almost axe like instead of sword like.

The man froze, and Mikasa grabbed him by the shirt collar, lifting him up despite how much bigger he was, and slammed him to the ground hard. The three woman were stunned at first, but then quickly moved against the wall out of the way as Mikasa held her blade against his throat.

"Tch...! Damn it!", Levi followed quickly behind her, shooting his pistol off at the three other men, catching them off guard.

"Shit!", one of them yelled, but before he could grab his own weapon, Levi shot him point blank in the face. Blood splashed out, soaking the table and floor. The women naturally froze in horror, one of them unable to hold back a scream.

Mikasa glanced over at them. "You three, hurry out! You don't need to see anymore of this!", she commanded urgently, but as she was distracted, the man she had pinned glared, reaching for his gun and pointing it up at her.

"MIKASA! MOVE!", Levi glared, and moved fast, shoving his sister out of the way. The rifle went off, grazing Levi in the shoulder. He gritted his teeth, before grabbing his own sword and slashing the trafficker's throat.

The last two remaining men attempted to escape, but Mikasa threw her blade, it spun forward and impaled one of them to the wall, while Levi grabbed the now dead man's rifle and shot it at the last trafficker.

As all four traffickers lay motionless and breathless on the floor (except for the one Mikasa impaled to the wall, who now hung motionless, blood dripping out), Mikasa exhaled, catching her breath as Levi wiped the blood from his forehead.

He then knelt down, grabbing the cell keys from one of the now dead traffickers, and let the other prisoners out.

"You're all safe-Queen Historia sent us, we'll take you all back to her", Mikasa said softly, as the women and children looked beyond relieved to be rescued. A bit shaken up by the murders they witnessed, but relieved nonetheless.

"You saved us...oh thank you so much!", the pregnant lady hugged Mikasa, shaking and sobbing in relief. "It's alright, you and your baby are safe", Mikasa assured her kindly, rubbing her back.

Levi watched his sister, as a little boy ran over to him, pulling at his cloak. "Thank you mister!", he said grateful. Levi glanced down at the child, and patted his head silently. Despite being distant and cold, the boy still looked mesmerized by Levi.

"Let's get out of here", Levi said, and soon the siblings led the people out, and they got into the cart the horses were pulling.

"Easy, I got you", Mikasa carefully helped the pregnant lady into the cart, sitting with her. "Thank you so much dear...", the lady said, grateful. She groaned slightly from the weight and strain, exhaling once they were sat down.

Levi glanced back at his sister a bit coldly, and once everyone was in, he urged the horses on. "Do any of you know who those traffickers were, and why they wanted you?", Levi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Like normal traffickers, selling us off for money...", one of the women answered. "No mention of anything unusual?", Levi pressed.

"If you're thinking of wall worshipers, we don't think so...", the pregnant woman spoke up a bit breathlessly, Mikasa kindly rubbing her back.

"...And if they were, they made sure none of us knew either...Oooh", she groaned softly, grimacing a bit in pain, a hand going to her swollen belly. Mikasa frowned worried.

"I think its about her time-Levi, you better hurry", Mikasa spoke calmly but also urgently. "Got it, there's doctors at the palace", Levi assured, urging the horses on faster.

"I'm not due for another week though...", the woman whimpered, she gripped Mikasa's hand.

"The stress of what you went through-its no surprise. How long were you all in there?", asked Mikasa, squeezing her hand back softly.

"About four days", answered one of the other women. "You must all be exhausted-rest easy, we'll be at the Queen's palace soon", Levi said. Mikasa let the laboring woman lean into her.

"Just breathe honey-we'll be there soon, that''s it", she assured, as the woman nodded anxiously. Levi glanced back, listening to his sister talk to the woman.

Not too long later, they arrived at the Queen's palace. The civilians were taken in to rest for the night while their families were contacted, the pregnant lady was seen right away by a doctor, she'd end up laboring for the rest of the night.

After confirming the successful mission to Historia, the Queen ordered for the MP to go burn the bodies of the traffickers, and relieved the Ackermans for the night.

On the horseback ride back to their cabin, it was rather silent. They had lanterns lit since it was after dark by now. Mikasa's mind was wandering a bit, before her brother finally spoke.

"Did you two braid hair and exchange friendship bracelets?", he asked, in a snarky tone. Mikasa frowned. "What are you talking about?", she asked.

"You and that pregnant woman, calling her 'honey' and everything", Levi pressed. Mikasa glared. "She was in labor for gods sake, I wanted her to feel assured, as it was she was under enough stress in her condition...", she defended.

"Cut the shit. You can lie to anyone, even the Queen, but you can't lie to me. You got personally involved, and it almost got your brains blown out back there", Levi snapped firmly.

Mikasa frowned, not saying anything. There was a moment of silence once more, just the sound of their horses hooves trotting against the ground.

"She...looked like mother...", Mikasa finally spoke, in a quiet voice. Levi frowned. "She resembled nothing like our mother Mikasa, the only reason you made a connection is because our mother was pregnant when she died...", he reminded her coldly.

"Are you saying I can help that?", asked Mikasa with a bitter tone of voice. "You had a stronger bond with mother than I did, I understand that. But the Queen trusts us with these missions for a reason. One more reckless move like that, and you're going to get yourself killed...and mother's sacrifice for us would mean absolutely nothing. Is that what you want?", Levi stated.

Mikasa once again went quiet. She looked down, gripping the reins on her horse. "No, I don't...", she answered. "Then focus. When I say you do something a certain way on those missions, you do it", Levi said.

Mikasa gave a silent nod, her thoughts racing. In the moment, she had been reckless. She was normally quite stealthy and smart in her movements and choice making during missions. But seeing that woman-it did bring back memories.

"How's your arm...?", she asked then. "I'll live-we should get to sleep early tonight", Levi replied simply.

Once they arrived back at the cabin, after settling the horses down in their stable and feeding them, the siblings had something to eat for dinner and soon retired to their separate bedrooms. Mikasa walked up to her bed, giving a soft deep sigh and falling forward onto it.

She rested her head against the pillow and glanced at her nightstand of an old photo. It was of her parents, and her and Levi when they were just children. In the photo, a 8 year old Levi stood by his father, while a 3 year old Mikasa sat in her mother's lap.

It would only be two years after this photo was taken, would their parents be killed right when their mother was seven months pregnant.

Closing her eyes, Mikasa exhaled trying to drift to sleep without thinking too much about it. For the most part she had been able to put the past behind her, but today's mission unfortunately reminded her of something she hadn't thought about in years.

She knew deep inside, it bothered Levi as well, and he still thought about their parents. He was simply stronger emotionally than she was.

Unknown to the assassins, two hooded figures stood at the edge of Paradis island, having just arrived at the docks. They had just sailed from Marley, the moonlight was enough for them to see.

After the fall of most titans, a human war had started. A war between Marley and Paradis-the war had been going on for about a year now, and seemed far from over. It was also part of why Historia assigned Levi and Mikasa to deal with Paradis's human crimes.

The government and the MP were too busy with the war, and dealing with possible spies and attacks from Marley.

Wall Maria had been hit by a violent attack just last month, many civilians and soldiers killed during it. Leading the soldiers of Paradis were Commander Erwin Smith and Hanji.

It was only a matter of time before another attack happened. The shorter hooded figure took a step forward off the docks and onto the land.

"I think we're clear...", he said in a quiet voice. The figure behind him lifted his own hood off, revealing a man with long brown hair and green eyes.

"We only have three days, so let's work fast Armin", he stated.


	2. First Encounter

**Author's Note: So happy you guys are enjoying this! I'm having a lot of fun writing it-especially since its so different! Feels refreshing, appreciate the reviews! Also, WARNING: The following beginning of this chapter portrays something extremely gruesome and vile, it basically involves rape of a dead body, so you've been warned. **

_15 Years Ago..._

The rain pounded on the rooftop of the cabin. It sat alone in the forest, inside Wall Maria and extremely close to the wall itself. There was evidence it was a small farm, with a garden, some chickens, and a goat. There was also a stone well near the cabin.

It was late at night, and all was quiet except for the occasional thunder clap from the storm outside. One thunder clap was especially loud, enough so to wake Levi from his sleep.

The ten year old boy stirred, opening his eyes and sitting up. It was dark in the house, almost pitch. He was in his light blue pajamas. Sighing and placing a hand to his forehead, having a small headache, he wondered if the thunder had woken up his five year old sister, who was asleep in the bedroom next to his.

Stretching, he got out of bed and exited his room. He went down just a few steps and entered his sister's bedroom quietly, not wanting to wake her.

Mikasa was curled up in her bed, hugging her plush rabbit under the covers. She was only 5 but her black hair was already passed her shoulders a bit. She wore her light pink pajamas, sucking her thumb in her sleep. She was a spitting image of their mother. She was also a mommy's girl, while Levi found himself bonding more with their father.

Sighing in relief that she remained asleep, Levi quietly exited her room and decided to get a drink of water from the kitchen before heading back to bed.

As he stepped out into the hall, he paused. There was a chill coming from the living room area. Like a slight breeze, as if a window was wide open.

But that wasn't all-there was a strange noise. It sounded like a man...moaning? Something of that sense...but whatever it was, it made Levi freeze up. He knew it wasn't his father's voice...and something in his gut was telling him something was wrong. Very wrong.

Taking a shaky breath, he began to move silently down the hall towards the living room and kitchen area. Every step he took seemed to make his heart rate increase.

The strange noises from the man grew louder, and just as Levi began to peer around the wall, before he looked he noticed a red liquid moving alongside the wooden floor towards his feet. His eyes widened and he paled-it was blood. A lot of it.

Gripping the wall as tight as he could, he slowly looked up, following where the blood trail was coming from and the sight left him speechless. His heart felt like it had stopped and he turned ghost white, shaking.

The living room door was wide opened, letting wind and rain rush into the home. Mr. Ackerman, their father, was slumped over in the corner by the door, stabbed in the chest. He was motionless.

Mrs. Ackerman, their mother, who was seven months pregnant, was laying on the floor on her back. She too was motionless, her eyes were wide in horror and panic, but her face was still.

The blood pouring towards the hallway was from her body, and there was a large wound in her shoulder. As if the sight of his parents murdered was not enough, it didn't end there.

There were two men present, strangers Levi had never seen before. The one was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and looking a mix of annoyed and impatient.

The other...was over top of Mrs. Ackerman's lifeless form. He was thrusting into her, between her legs, which were coated in blood. Blood from miscarrying her baby, naturally only seconds after death.

The man's pants were unzipped and he was...smiling. Enjoying it. Seeing his mother's body being violated on top of seeing her dead-it was too much for Levi. He covered his mouth with his hand, and quickly hid back behind the wall and vomited as quietly as possible, shaking violently, tears in his eyes.

"Are you finished already?", one of the men spoke then...so unphased by the horror of the situation. "You're the one who went and axed her, so its bad enough we won't get money! I should at least get SOME enjoyment out of this!", the other snapped, finishing as he zipped his pants up.

They stepped outside the cabin, seeming to be discussing what to do next. They were traffickers, and gotten word an Asian woman lived here. Mrs. Ackerman, in an effort to protect her children, put up a fight after they stabbed her husband first.

"_How could they-what are they-this can't be happening...they can't be human...they're worse than the titans...", _Levi's thoughts raced, shaking badly.

"Levi...?", a small voice came then. Levi looked up quickly, still pale and wide eyed. Mikasa had exited her bedroom, having woken up because of the thunder. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily, holding her plush rabbit.

She and Levi were on the other side of the wall, so she couldn't see the living area yet. "What's going on...why do you look so scared?", she asked a bit confused.

Levi couldn't even form words at first to answer his little sister-what he just witnessed sent him into a state of shock. Mikasa blinked worriedly, she then walked passed Levi. She peered on the other side of the wall...and similar to her brother's reaction, she had frozen up.

All color drained from her face, and her eyes widened. She couldn't hold back a small gasp, and her heart felt like it had stopped. Even though she was little, she had an understanding of what blood looked like...and seeing so much coming from her motionless mother and father, left her speechless.

"M-Mommy-", she started in a cracked voice. "Sis, don't look..!", Levi panicked, somewhat snapping out of his shock, realizing his little sister had saw it. He quickly covered her eyes pulling her back on the other side in the hallway.

Mikasa struggled against her brother's grasp. "Let me go-Mommy and daddy are hurt! We need to help them!", she cried, she didn't understand they had died.

"Mikasa..!", Levi lost grip of her, and she ran out to the living room. She collapsed to her knees at her mother's side. "Mommy..!", she cried, shaking her mother's lifeless and wounded shoulder.

"Mommy, wake up..! Please!", she pleaded louder, tears beginning to flood her eyes. Levi watched in speechless horror as his little sister tried to wake their dead mother. "Levi! Why are you standing there?! Go get a doctor!", Mikasa cried urgently.

"Mikasa-", Levi started, but before he could approach, he froze and hid again. The two men had heard Mikasa's crying and stepped back in, towering over her. Mikasa froze fearfully, looking up at the men, still beside her mother's body.

"I didn't know they had a kid", one of the men spoke surprised.

"Lucky for us-look at her, she's a spitting image of this woman, they'll never know she's a half breed", the other sneered with a sick grin. "Hold on-you're talking about child trafficking...you realize how much more risky that is?", the first man pressed.

"Tch...", Levi gritted his teeth behind the wall, he had to do something and fast. He then spotted a cleaning broom by his parents bedroom door. He glared, and grabbed it.

"You realize the bigger price we could fetch with her?" the other replied back in the living room. Mikasa watched them both timidly. She then gave a tearful glare, and gripped a handful of her mother's shirt.

"S-Stay away! I won't let you hurt mommy anymore!", she cried then, despite how little she was, she wanted to somehow protect her parents. "She's got fire-I like that", one of the men grabbed Mikasa by her hair then, causing her to cry out in pain.

Before they could do anything further, Levi suddenly appeared from behind the hallway. He instantly charged, holding the broom, but it had been broken, leaving a very sharp end.

"LET MY SISTER GO!", he ran over so fast and suddenly, it caught both men off guard. Before either could react, Levi stabbed the man holding his sister with the sharp ended broomstick, impaling him onto the wall by the door.

Mikasa was thrown to the floor, unharmed. She trembled, looking up to see the man throwing up blood, and even more blood pouring from his wound where the end of the broom was stabbed into.

"You little BASTARD!", the second man, the one who had raped their mother's body, attempted to attack them, but Levi glared dangerously at him, pulling his pocket knife out, one his father had given him.

Once again running quickly, Levi sliced the man's knee deep enough to cause him to stumble forward. Mikasa backed up out of the way, shaking as she watched her brother grip the pocket knife. As the trafficker tried to get back up, Levi began to stab him mercilessly in his back.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE AND STAY DEAD YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN-YOU'RE NOT EVEN ANIMAL, YOU'RE LOWER THAN TITANS! JUST DIE ALREADY!", Levi screamed as he stabbed and stabbed until the man was motionless on the floor, blood splattered on Levi's clothes and face.

There was a long moment of silence...Levi panted, gasping to catch his breath as he dropped the knife to the floor, falling to his knees.

Mikasa was frozen, trembling as she looked in shock. But within a few minutes, she blinked slowly, and looked back over at her mother's body.

"L-Levi...mommy...and daddy...we need to help them...we need-", she started shakily, as she crawled slowly over to Mrs. Ackerman's body.

"MIKASA STOP IT!", Levi yelled then, tears flooding his eyes. Mikasa flinched, tears forming in her own eyes. "Don't you understand? It's over...they're dead. They're not coming back", Levi said harshly, shaking badly.

Mikasa didn't answer, she reached her dead mother's body, taking her cold hand. "The baby...", she started tearfully. "The baby's gone as well...", Levi said simply, shaking with fury and despair.

Mikasa went silent, tears filled her eyes as she sobbed shakily. She curled up next to her mother's body, refusing to move from it, sobbing quietly as the rain continued to fall.

_Present_

Mikasa's eyes opened and she woke up a bit alarmed, sweaty and breathing heavy. But as she slowly realized it was just bad memories from the past, and she was not really back there again she began to calm down. This was part of why she sometimes got nervous when someone came to their house.

Anytime someone knocked on their door, it made her have foggy flashbacks. After all, it was simple strangers visiting who had murdered their parents.

Sighing a bit shakily, she sat up in bed, seeing it was dawn. It was relieving to sleep in for once, her brother had them cleaning early five days a week. On the weekend though, they got to sleep in.

Looking down, both tiredly and somberly, Mikasa reached under her pillow and pulled her old plush rabbit out. The same one she's had since she was 5 years old.

Holding it close to her chest, she exhaled. Why...why did she have to dream about that? She hadn't even thought about the gruesome deaths of her parents in a long time.

Gripping the plush rabbit tighter, she buried her face into its long soft ears. The door opened quietly to her room, and Levi stepped in. He saw his sister and frowned.

"Bad dreams?", he asked, his voice less stern compared to last night. Mikasa simply nodded quietly, as she lifted her face up from the rabbit, still looking down. Levi sighed softly. "You wanna sleep in?", he asked her. Mikasa shook her head-she was afraid to go back to sleep after that.

Levi glanced down at the old plush rabbit, and blinked noticing a small tear in its side. He softly took it from her, looking it over. Mikasa blinked.

"I'm shocked this guy isn't in worse shape after all these years...", Levi commented, looking it over. "I've been sewing him, but I guess that's a new rip", Mikasa explained quietly.

Levi frowned. "This sewing job is disastrous", he criticized, almost sounding disgusted by it. Mikasa frowned, slightly annoyed but didn't say anything.

"I'll fix him up for you, buy some new stuffing and cloth from the market, he'll be good as new", her brother offered then, surprising her. "What? Really..?", Mikasa asked.

"You can keep this old thing until you're 100 years old for all I care, but its a sight for sore eyes at the moment. I'll have it back to you by Monday", Levi replied. Mikasa looked at her brother, she gave a small smile. "Thank you", she said.

She knew deep down, despite how tough and cold her brother could be, he did really care about her and knew they both suffered mental trauma from when they were children. She also knew he was a serious neat freak, so seeing her plush bunny look so worn was driving him insane.

"I'm making breakfast-oh and also", Levi walked towards the doorway but then stopped. "That woman from yesterday-she delivered a healthy baby girl", he let her know. Mikasa's eyes lit up, and relief washed over her features.

"From what Queen Historia has heard, she named the baby after you", Levi stated, before exiting the bedroom. Mikasa smiled softly, she was relieved and happy to know that woman and her baby were alright.

After getting a shower and getting dressed, Mikasa joined her brother for breakfast in the kitchen. Her worn bunny was set on Levi's desk in his bedroom for him to sew later on and tomorrow.

They were eating eggs on toast with some orange juice when a knock came to the door. Levi got up and answered, frowning unimpressed to see a messenger from the Queen.

"What is it this time?", he asked, they normally got the weekend off, not always since the job was unpredictable, but even the Ackermans sometimes needed a break once in a while, and it had been nonstop missions every day for the passed three weeks.

"The Queen requires you to deal with an issue in Wall Maria", the messenger handed Levi the scroll. Mikasa came over, looking it over with her brother.

Three thieves were on a robbery spree in Shiganshia all morning, and they were armed. "Can't the MP deal with this one? It's just common thievery", Levi asked, frowning.

"Normally yes, however two suspicious outsiders were spotted on the docks late last night, and so the Queen has the entire MP investigating it", the messenger replied. Mikasa frowned.

"Spies from Marley?", she asked then. "It's highly likely, so until its sorted, the MP are completely tied up. I know you two normally only deal with extreme crimes such as traffickers, murderers, rapists, and so on, but until this is fixed we may need more of your help on things like this", the messenger explained.

"Tch, and just when I thought I'd get that attic clean. Alright, we'll be there shortly", Levi said. The siblings got the gear prepared, and soon tacked up their horses to a small wagon, and were soon headed towards Shiganshia, which was in Wall Maria.

This wasn't an extreme crime so they weren't required to meet up with the Queen before the mission. The instructions were to capture the thieves, not kill, and bring them back to Wall Sina to be locked up.

After a while, they soon made it into Wall Maria and Shiganshia. Levi and Mikasa slowed the horses down to a walking pace, listening for any signs of trouble.

As they went passed buildings in the street, Mikasa blinked then, hearing some commotion. "Levi, that bar over there!", she pointed. "I hear it too, stay on guard", Levi urged the horses until they were close to the bar. He stopped them, as he and his sister got out of the wagon.

They heard a woman scream in panic inside, followed by an aggressive male voice. "NOBODY MOVE!", he ordered.

Levi peered inside, seeing three men, all aiming pistols at the bartender and his waitress, while customers all froze in fear.

"Don't be rash-The MP are on their way as we speak..!", the bartender tried to intimidate them, though still holding his hands up.

"Oh really?", one of the robbers snickered. "From what we heard, the MP are tied up with Marley spies in the area", the other said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Nobody's coming to save you", the other growled. Levi and Mikasa exchanged quick glances and nodded. Mikasa then pulled one of her mist grenades from her belt. She didn't choose the poison ones since there were people too close, so she grabbed one of the simple thick fog ones.

Levi nodded to his sister, and she removed the clip, sliding it in under the saloon doors. It instantly went off, filling the bar with thick fog. Some people gasped in fear.

"What the hell?!", one of the robbers glared, covering his mouth and nose. He turned around, trying to move slowly when suddenly someone's fist slammed into his face, breaking his nose.

The robber fell to the floor, and his assaulter kicked his pistol out of his reach. Levi stood over him, pointing his sword against his neck, stepping on his chest.

"Value your life, asshole? No sudden movements", Levi warned darkly. The robber glared. "Jerome! Kevin! Get out of here-!", he warned his partners, and they escaped through the window, smashing the glass.

"Mikasa!", Levi yelled urgently. "On it!", Mikasa was right on their tail, going through the window and chasing them down the long alleyway, drawing her sword. The objection was to capture, not kill so she didn't reach for her gun.

She ran fast, catching up with one of them. She glared, swinging her sword, using the flat part of the blade to knock him out, hitting him on the back of the head. He collapsed to the ground unconscious, as Mikasa kept running, chasing the last one.

The last thief, Jerome, turned around the corner of the alley way. Mikasa quickly followed, but just as she turned she skidded to a stop, he had vanished.

She glared, keeping her guard up and looking around. She was at the very back of the alley, at a dead end, tight between two tall buildings. There was a garbage dumpster against the left building, and some window ledges on it.

Mikasa gripped her sword, tense as she listened carefully. She began to back up, when suddenly Jerome leaped down from the roof of the building on the left, knocking her sword out of her hand and slamming her against the other building. He had climbed the top of the other one using ledges and the garbage dumpster.

Mikasa yelled out in pain from how hard he slammed her against the stone building, but she continued to glare, struggling. "You're good-but not good enough", Jerome grinned, keeping her pinned tight against the wall.

Mikasa attempted to reach for her gun, but he quickly took it off her, throwing it on the other side. "You're pretty cute for an assassin...never seen a girl like you before", he said then with a sick grin. Mikasa tensed, but she continued to struggle, though it seemed futile.

He was a lot bigger than her, and had an insanely hard grip on her. His hand began to unbutton her front, cupping her breasts, as he thrusted his body weight against her, further pinning her.

Mikasa flinched, turning her head away from him-she could feel he had an erection from how hard he was pressed against her, and it made her want to vomit.

She knew it was also because she was one of the last Asians-so just seeing her turned men like this into uncivil animals.

"Get the hell off me..!", she yelled, though her voice was starting to shake as his hands ran over her body. Mikasa began to tremble, shutting her eyes, her heart pounding in fear. It had been a long time since she last felt afraid.

"Don't fight it cutie-besides, you deserve this...", Jerome growled, and just as his hands went to undo her belt, a figure suddenly leaped down from the roof, slamming Jerome in the back of the head with a sword.

Mikasa blinked, freezing, seeing Jerome fall to the ground unconscious, and standing there was a hooded figure. She quickly hugged herself, covering her exposed cleavage, as the hooded stranger stood there silently. He then lifted his hood off, showing a man with emerald green eyes and long dark brown hair.

Mikasa swallowed hard, starring him in the eyes. "Are you hurt?", he asked, his voice husky and calm. "N-No...who are you?", asked Mikasa, a bit stunned.

She didn't recognize him at all. However, she was almost positive he was a Marley spy given his outfit and behavior.

"Eren! We gotta move!", another male voice came from on the roof, sounding urgent. Eren looked at Mikasa one more time, before quickly climbing back up, and vanishing onto the roof. Only seconds after they retreated, Mikasa saw MP officers following them, jumping over the ledges from building to building above.

Mikasa stood there, still stunned. She slid down the wall, sitting down and taking a breath. Just as she began to pull herself together, she heard her brother. "Mikasa!", Levi ran over, having finally caught up.

"Are you injured?!", he asked worriedly, stopping in front of her. Mikasa shook her head quietly, and as she stood up, Levi noticed her trying to button her front back up. Levi frowned. "What happened? Did he do anything to you?", he asked her.

"It's nothing...I'm fine Levi..", Mikasa tried to assure him. Levi glared. "What did he DO to you?!", he ordered, gripping his sword. He knew her well after all, and judging by her uncomfortable expression and trembling, something happened.

Mikasa flinched a bit, before exhaling. "He got the drop on me when I was off guard-and just got a bit handsy...but I'm alright, he didn't..you know..", she glanced down to her area below her waist, assuring him she wasn't raped.

Levi went dead silent then, looking down at the unconscious man, gripping his sword tightly. "Levi? I'm okay...", Mikasa repeated, but he didn't seem to be listening. Gritting his teeth, he suddenly pulled his gun out, aiming it at the unconscious man.

"Levi! Historia's orders were to capture, not ki-"

**BANG**

Before she could even finish, Levi shot, blowing Jerome's face clean off, blood splattering the pavement.

"No one...touches my sister...and lives", Levi growled under his breath. Mikasa's eyes softened slightly. She knew why he flipped out.

After what that trafficker did to their mother's body, and Levi had witnessed it...it was no wonder. "So, you managed to fight him off?", Levi asked her then. Mikasa blinked before nodding. "Yeah, I managed to kick him in the crotch", she answered, deciding not to tell her brother about her hooded hero.

She knew she should have-especially if he was a Marley spy, but she just...something in her gut was telling her not to. "What do we do with this one?", Mikasa asked slowly. Levi frowned, before using a match and lighting the body on fire.

"We'll just say he escaped-no one needs to know", he replied simply. Mikasa nodded silently, and after disposing of the ashes, they had the other two thieves tied up and on the wagon back to Wall Sina, where they would be put in prison. As a bonus for their mission, the bartender offered them a free dinner for pretty much life.

But even after dropping the thieves off and heading back home, Mikasa couldn't stop thinking of the man who saved her. Eren...was his name. His eyes were so deep, yet at the same time so gentle. It felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, there was something so mysterious about him.


	3. Kenny

_15 Years Ago..._

It was extremely early in the morning, not even dawn yet. Roughly around 4 AM, and the small farming village inside Wall Maria was silent. The moon was full so there was plenty of light. One farm had a garden that was growing potatoes.

Judging by the large amount, it seemed obvious the small farm sold them for a living. There was a dog tied to a small doghouse by the cabin, a large Shepherd like breed.

Moving as quietly as possible through the bushes, a small figure crouched down, gripping his pocket knife. Levi glared, noticing the dog.

The ten year old stepped out from the bushes, and quickly but carefully ran over to the garden. He began cutting some potatoes free with his knife, shoving as many as possible into a sack he had.

Just as he had gotten almost enough, he stepped back slightly onto a twig which snapped loudly. Levi tensed, and the dog instantly stirred.

Growling deeply, the large animal stood up and began to bark violently, sounding the alarm. "Tch..!", Levi quickly tied the sack shut and began to make a run for it, seeing the cabin's lights turning on.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!", he heard the farmer bellow angrily. Levi didn't look back, sprinting into the forest. At first he thought he may have lost them, but just as he began to slow down he heard the dog barking behind him.

Looking back, he saw the dog was set loose and chasing after him, snarling. "SHIT!", Levi ran faster, his heart pounding. He had heard his father use that word once or twice.

But even as fast as he was running, he couldn't outrun the extremely fast dog. The animal snarled viciously, and suddenly lunged, tackling Levi to the ground.

Levi yelled out in pain, the sack of potatoes falling out of his grip and onto the ground. The dog pinned the small child to the ground and bit his arm deeply.

Levi grimaced painfully, screaming out, before managing to swing a punch at the dog's muzzle. The dog yelped, letting go just enough for Levi to pull from its jaws.

Blood flew everywhere as Levi sprinted further into the forest, leaving the sack behind. The dog seemed to stop chasing him, and eventually he made it out of the forest and realized he was no longer being followed.

He stopped to catch his breath, sweating as he winced, his arm still bleeding. The bite wasn't dangerously deep, but it still required medical attention. He ripped a piece of his jacket, wrapping it up to stop the bleeding. Sighing in frustration, he made his way back.

One month had passed since their parents were murdered. Unable to trust any adults after what they witnessed, the siblings went on the run to try and survive. They had lived off the little money and food they had from their parents home, but that ran out two weeks ago.

So for two weeks, Levi had been stealing food from nearby farms. However, his missions were rarely successful and both children were starving at this point.

They were staying in an empty small cabin, the well at this cabin didn't work so they had to walk for a long time each day just to get water.

Levi returned to the small cabin at dawn. "I'm back...", he started, still gripping his injured arm, before blinking.

Mikasa was curled up on the wooden floor by the unlit fireplace. She just had a thin blanket to lay on, and she was clutching her stomach.

She was pale, sweaty and panting, plus she had thrown up not too long ago. "Mikasa..!", Levi hurried over to her side, placing a hand to her back.

The five year old girl was malnourished, and becoming dangerously underweight. And now, she was sick as a result. Very sick.

Mikasa opened her eyes weakly, glancing up at Levi. Her eyes were unfocused, her vision blurry. "Hey..easy, I'm right here sis..", Levi tried to comfort her, his voice trembling.

Mikasa whimpered, still breathing heavy. "Levi, my tummy...really hurts. Its worse...", she spoke in a small, weak voice. It was barely a whisper.

"I know..I promise I'll get food...I'm going back out again, just hang in there sis", Levi stood up, he cleaned up her vomit, and quickly headed out again despite his injury.

They hadn't had any decent food in two weeks, at this point they were slowly starving to death. Mikasa was in worse shape because for a period of time she refused to eat. She was in such grief for their mother...it took two days just to get her to finally leave Mrs. Ackerman's body.

He was gone the entire day, but every single raid ended with him either getting caught, or not finding anything.

He got close to stealing some strawberries, but nearly got shot as a result by a deranged farmer. By dusk, Levi made his way back. He was feeling dizzy from his injury, and exhausted from all the attempted raids.

He had to get his sister food...somehow...one thing he would not do, is go to the town. After what he had witnessed, he trusted none of the adults.

As he staggered back to the small cabin, he was so out of it from blood loss and lack of food, he didn't notice the door was opened.

He entered the cabin groggily, and right before he collapsed in exhaustion, he was jolted more awake at the sight of a complete stranger in their cabin.

It was a grown man hovering over Mikasa, having a look of pity and concern for her, he wore a cowboy like hat, and had a gun on him.

Protectiveness overtaking him, Levi glared. "GET AWAY FROM HER!", he sprinted over, pulling out his pocket knife and charging at the man.

The man frowned, and right before Levi reached him, he grabbed the boy's wrist stopping him from stabbing.

Levi struggled violently, but the man's grip was so tight. "LET GO!", he continued to struggle, using his bad arm to try and punch the man in the back but the effort was weak.

The man grew an impatient look on his face. "Kid, you're annoying me...GET OFF!", he grabbed Levi by the shirt collar and tossed him across the room.

Levi yelled out painfully, hitting the wall and falling to the floor. "Violent brat-didn't my brother teach you any manners?", the man sneered, before turning back to Mikasa.

"Your brother...?", Levi sat up, gripping his arm when he froze. The man was giving Mikasa a liquid medicine, holding her head up so she didn't choke.

"What...are you giving her?", Levi asked nervously. "Has she been vomiting? Severe nausea? Fever?", the man asked, not answering Levi. "Yeah...", Levi answered.

"Even if you had food, she wouldn't be able to keep any down. She's too sick, developed a mild case of gastroenteritis due to being starved. This medicine will heal her", the man explained simply.

"Wait...you're helping her...?", Levi asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"It would have been more merciful to just smother her with a pillow. But according to my brother's letters, you and her meant the world to Akane, and to him", the man replied.

Levi slowly blinked. "How do you...know our mother's name?", he asked. The man glanced at Levi, as Mikasa finished taking her medicine, only half conscious.

The man slowly helped her eat two strawberries just to get something in her stomach and to keep her hydrated. He then turned, fully facing Levi while Mikasa rested.

"My name is Kenny. I'm your father's brother, in other words, your uncle", he said. Levi starred at the man wide eyed. He had recalled his father talking about their Uncle Kenny, but only once or twice.

"Your father stopped responding to my letters, so I went to your house and found...the bodies. Did you fight off those traffickers?", Kenny asked.

Levi silently nodded. Kenny glanced at his arm. "Looks like a dog got ya good...", he tossed over some bandages and medicine. "You seem capable enough to fix yourself up", Kenny stated.

Levi began to wrap his arm up wearily, watching Kenny. "So..what now? Are you going to take us in?", he asked. Kenny starred blankly at Levi like he was crazy.

"Tch. I'm no parent material. But I do know a relative who will. Your mother's sister, Kiyomi", Kenny answered.

_Present_

A couple days had went by since dealing with the thieves at the bar. But now, Queen Historia had called Mikasa and Levi in for a new mission. The siblings arrived at her palace, where she stood in wait.

They bowed down respectfully. "Thank you for coming so quickly", Historia said, gesturing for them to stand up. "More traffickers?", Mikasa asked.

Historia shook her head. "I'm afraid, I have to send you both on a much more dire mission than usual. The MP have failed to capture the two Marley spies", the queen explained.

"They're still on Paradis?", Levi asked. "Last sighting was this morning in Wall Rose", Historia nodded. "They're lingering for a long time", Mikasa noticed with a frown.

"My worry is they are not any normal spies, but assassins sent by the Marley government. Their target would be the ruler of Paradis, which is me..", Historia explained.

Mikasa went quiet...she still hadn't told anyone about the fact one of the spies had saved her from that thief a few days ago. Even more so, she had his first name but kept it to herself.

Something...just was not adding up to her. Why would spies, especially assassins from an enemy country, take the time to save her from being raped, whilst being chased down by the MP and risking getting caught?

"We understand, is our mission to capture or kill?", Levi asked. "Capture-however, if there is any sign they're willing to kill without mercy, you are given permission to kill to defend yourselves", Historia replied.

"Your majesty, is there any reason at all you think they're coming to Wall Sina now? The timing just...seems random", Mikasa asked.

Historia looked down grimly. "It's possible there was a spy right here in this palace, and they relied crucial and private information to these said spies...", she said.

"And what information is that?", Levi asked. Historia's eyes softened, her hand going to her abdomen. Mikasa's eyes widened, catching on before her brother.

"You're with child...", she stated, anxiously. Levi blinked, looking a bit alarmed. "Yes...I found out a week ago. I had meant to keep my pregnancy private because if news of an heir ever left this island...", Historia explained.

"And now you think that's why these spies are here?", Levi realized. "I believe their government feels threatened by an heir. Even if they managed to kill me, it wouldn't matter if I had already given birth and gotten the child somewhere safe", Historia said.

"So you think they've decided to discreetly send two assassins to cut you down...or at the very least cause you to miscarry..", Mikasa realized.

"That's exactly what I believe. And its why I require your help. You've both proven to be vastly more effective than our MP. So...", Historia took a deep breath.

"I'm trusting you both now not just with my life, but my baby's life. Can I count on you?", she asked. Levi and Mikasa exchanged glances and nodded. "We promise you, we'll ensure the safety of both you and your baby", Mikasa assured.

"Just stay low for the time being. We'll bring both of them here, and we'll show no mercy in questioning", Levi added.

Historia nodded, as the two siblings hurried out. "God speed..", she said anxiously.

It didn't take long for the siblings to arrive in Wall Rose, they were told the last sighting was the heart of Wall Rose this morning.

"If they're headed in the Queen's direction, they'd normally take the North, right?", Mikasa asked as they rode their horses through the town.

"Straight in doesn't sound stealthy enough. If they're assassins like us, they'd take a back door", Levi replied. Mikasa nodded. "I'll take East, you take West", she decided.

"Sounds like a plan...we meet back here at dusk", Levi turned his horse to go to the west side while Mikasa went East.

In a narrow alley way by a few markets on the east side of Wall Rose, two hooded figured laid low. "Eren this isn't smart, we're too exposed...", Armin said nervously.

"We don't have much of a choice...", Eren replied simply. Armin frowned impatiently, when suddenly someone leaped down from the roof above them. She landed, putting Armin in a headlock.

Armin struggled, as the hooded girl hit him hard in the back of the head with a pistol. He fell to the ground unconscious, and then aimed her pistol at Eren.

Eren starred at her. "You're good", he commented, mildly impressed. The girl removed her hood, and Eren looked a bit surprised. Mikasa glared at him coldly, her gun aimed right at his head.

"No sudden movements", she warned, her finger on the trigger. Eren frowned, his eyes darkening. "Is this your way of saying thank you?", he asked her.

Mikasa continued to glare. "I don't know why you helped me back there, and I honestly don't care. But I will NOT let you hurt my queen", she threatened.

Eren didn't say anything, starring at her carefully. He then glared, and suddenly kicked the gun from her hand and made a run for it.

Mikasa gritted her teeth, she quickly tied Armin's hands and ankles together so he wouldn't be able to run off once he woke up, and ran in Eren's direction, chasing him.

On the west side of the wall, Levi tethered his horse to a nearby market and climbed onto a roof to try and cover better ground.

He looked around the area, but didn't see anyone suspicious. Something felt off...if they were going after the Queen, why wouldn't they split up to cover better ground?

As Levi tried to figure it out, he suddenly heard a gun click behind him. He froze, his eyes widening, looking behind him.

**BANG**

He quickly turned, and moved just enough out of the way in time as a gunshot went off, the bullet creating a large hole in his cloak, but luckily missed him entirely.

"Yooo, Levi...have you grown any yet?", a familiar voice sneered. Levi watched in shock as a man approached him on the roof.

"I assumed you were somebody else under that cloak", the man stated. Levi stood up, he glared and gripped his own gun.

The man laughed. "Put that toy away, brat", he pulled the trigger of his large and powerful rifle, shooting the pistol out of Levi's hand.

Levi glared. "Kenny! What the hell are you doing here?!", he yelled. "I'm on a hunt-and YOU'RE in the way!", Kenny charged at Levi, shoving him off the roof and taking off on what looked like special ODM Gear, swinging through the town easily.

Levi hit the ground hard, he gritted his teeth, getting up quickly. He ran over to his horse, untying it, mounting it and giving it an urgent kick. The horse neighed and galloped in the direction Kenny flew in.

'This doesn't make sense-why the hell would he want to hunt the Queen?! When did he start working with Marley..?!', Levi's thoughts raced as his horse ran as fast as possible.

On the other side of the wall, Mikasa continued her chase. Eren attempted to outrun her, making quick turns as she shot at him off and on but missing.

Finally, she ran him straight into a dead end, a large chain link fence. On the other side of it was the wall that led to Maria.

Mikasa skidded to a stop in front of him, catching her breath but still aiming her gun. Eren frowned at her, showing no signs of surrender despite being cornered.

"We can do this one of two ways, Eren. Either the easy way, or I can just shoot both your legs and drag you to the palace myself", Mikasa warned.

"And what makes you so certain I'm after your Queen?", Eren asked her, standing his ground. "You're clearly a spy from Marley", Mikasa answered sternly.

Eren starred at her. "That's what your orders tell you to say, but your eyes are telling me something different. This is about the Queen's heir, isn't it?", he asked then. Mikasa froze, but she remained in her stance.

"So you are here because of that", she growled. "Whether I am or not doesn't matter-your eyes make it obvious you won't believe me either way. You must be awfully loyal to your Queen, I've never seen an assassin lose her composure as much as you are...", Eren lectured. Mikasa glared still, gripping the gun.

"...Or is it something more personal than that? Are you a slave to your Queen...or a slave to your past?", he pressed.

Mikasa shook furiously, it was taking all her strength not to shoot him right there and then...but she remembered her queen's orders.

"Do NOT insult my Queen...", she aimed for his leg. Right before she could shoot, Eren frowned. He noticed a man approached them both from behind Mikasa.

Kenny raised his rifle, aiming it for Eren, but Mikasa was in between them. Kenny didn't seem to care, as he started to pull the trigger.

"GET DOWN!", suddenly Eren threw himself onto Mikasa. Mikasa yelled out, and two gunshots went off. Her own, which luckily didn't hit anyone, and Kenny's..which just hit the fence.

Now on top of Mikasa, Eren looked down at her. She looked up at him, confusion and horror in her features. Had he...just saved her? Again..?

"Tch...you're a slippery one..", Kenny reloaded his gun and aimed it at Eren again.

"KENNY!", Levi suddenly shoved hard into Kenny, knocking his rifle out of his hand. Kenny hit the building nearby, as Levi aimed his own gun at him.

Eren took his chance, and got off Mikasa, running and quickly climbing the fence, leaping over and landing on the other side, heading towards the wall.

Mikasa's heart was still pounding, as she slowly sat up. "YOU MORON! He's getting away!", Kenny bellowed, but remained still knowing Levi was holding him at gunpoint.

"You got two seconds to explain why you just shot at my sister, asshole", Levi replied coldly and sternly. Kenny blinked, looking bewildered.

Mikasa stood up, coming over as Kenny starred at her. "Your sister...? That's Mikasa?", he asked, looking surprised. "You mean you couldn't tell?", Levi asked, though still holding his weapon up.

"It was from the back and the last time I saw her, she was 5 years old! Her hair's shorter too! Get off my back!", Kenny yelled, irritated.

"It doesn't change the fact you almost killed me...you're shooting your weapons blindly at anyone, endangering civilians", Mikasa said just as coldly as her brother.

Kenny frowned at them both. "Ugh, I can see Levi rubbed off on you...", he scoffed. "Start talking. Why are you here? Who are you hunting?", Levi demanded.

"I'm after the same asshole as the both of you! What a coincidence, Ackermans uniting against the same enemy!", Kenny stated.

"You're not here to go after Queen Historia?", Levi asked, frowning. "Since when do YOU protect our Queen? You're the one who murdered the original MP five years ago...need I mention you're wanted by every MP officer on Paradis?", Mikasa added.

"Mikasa, I'm crushed! We're family!", Kenny stated, trying to act innocent. Mikasa frowned at the irony of his statement, given only two days after he found them as orphaned children, he left them with Kiyomi and never looked back.

"Cut the bullshit. Why are you after that Marley spy?", Levi pressed, growing impatient. "I'm here on business of my own, let's just say our prey has bad blood with more than two nations. I'm not here for the Queen or for Marley", Kenny answered.

"Azumibito business...?", Mikasa asked then. Kenny glared. "That's something I ain't willing to talk about", he said simply. "Oh we have ways of making you talk", Levi sneered.

Kenny glared, when suddenly there was a loud explosion on the wall. It caused the earth to shake, as the three Ackermans looked in the wall's direction. Mikasa squinted her eyes as the flash of light died down, and once she could see her eyes widened in shock.

Climbing on the wall at high speed was a large, 15 meter titan. With somewhat long brown hair and glowing green eyes, heavily muscled. He released a mighty echoing roar as he made it to the top.

"That Marley spy's a titan?!", Levi growled while Kenny remained silent. Mikasa watched in shock as the titan leaped down on the other side, stomping through Wall Maria at high speed, before escaping over and vanishing into the ocean.

Upon this discovery, the Ackermans brought Kenny and Armin both back to Wall Sina for questioning, reporting their mission to Historia as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note: Lots of suspense and unexplained events! I really love writing this because it also presents a good mystery, hoping you're all enjoying! Chapter 4 will be soon! **


	4. The Alliance

**Author's Note: Apologies for this being on the late side everyone! I've had a nasty sinus infection, so I've been pretty much too drugged up on over the counter meds and antibiotics to have proper focus for anything, but I'm finally getting better! **

"Kenny Ackerman...Paradis's Most Wanted Criminal for the passed five years. Crimes include treason, petty thief, but most importantly, the murders of 78 Military Police members, at least 14 civilians, both purpose and accident murders, attempted murders of many individuals, and this doesn't record any murders we're unaware of...", the head of the MP read over the charges.

They were in the courtroom of the palace in Wall Sina. Historia sat on her throne as several MP stood around her. Mikasa and Levi stood by the doors, while Kenny was forced to sit on his knees, his hands and ankles tied and his weapons removed.

"Not a bad record, even I'm impressed with myself", Kenny scoffed with a cheeky grin. "QUIET!", an MP officer sneered, the barrel of his gun pointed at Kenny's ear. Kenny glared up at him. "Tch..uptight, much?", he grumbled.

"He sure hasn't changed one bit", Levi muttered under his breath while Mikasa remained quiet, listening. Another MP officer entered the room then.

"My Queen, we've locked the Marley spy up in the dungeons, like you requested", he confirmed. "Were you able to get any answers out of him?", Historia asked. "Unfortunately no, he's remained silent", the officer replied.

"Leave him in there until we're ready to question him...", Historia turned back to Kenny. "Your majesty, it would be in the best interest of the people if we simply execute Kenny Ackerman. He's known as a mass murderer...there isn't really anything to debate", the MP officer began but Historia held her hand up.

He fell silent, as the Queen stood up. She approached Kenny, looking down at him. Levi and Mikasa watched, in case Kenny pulled any sudden movements.

Mikasa especially went tense...having knowledge her Queen was with child made her more protective. "Easy...", Levi spoke softly, placing a hand to his sister's tense shoulder.

After a few tense seconds, Historia spoke. "I don't understand. You have outwitted the MP, my entire government, and even rulers before me in the passed five years. You were our most wanted criminal not just because of your crimes, but how easily you could escape us...", she began, looking perplexed.

"...So why now? Why make it so easy to capture you now? What pulled you out in the open, completely exposed like that for anyone to capture you?", she asked.

"Well, you didn't have your assassins five years ago, and given they're my own nephew and niece, is it a surprise?", Kenny asked, though his tone seemed almost shady.

"While its true Levi and Mikasa are my best assassins, they've been officially trained for the passed three years. They finished their training once Mikasa turned 18...not to mention, according to the initial report, both Levi and Mikasa were caught completely off guard by you", Historia pointed out, she glanced over at the Ackerman siblings.

"Correct your majesty, my back was turned when he nearly shot at me", Mikasa confirmed. "Same for myself, earlier on the roof", Levi nodded.

Historia glanced back down at Kenny. "Any real mass murderer wouldn't hesitate to shoot someone standing in their way. How did you miss twice?", she pressed.

"Tch, maybe I recognized them as my family, who knows", Kenny shrugged. "That's a negative. After I stopped him from shooting my sister, he admitted he didn't recognize her. He made it quite clear he noticed her hair was shorter, and the last time he saw us, she was 5", Levi piped in.

Kenny glared back at Levi, with an irritated expression. "I think that confirms my hunch then. You're on delicate orders by someone. You can only shoot your actual target, and no one else. Which means whoever you're taking orders from, there's someone, or multiple people in these walls they want protected", Historia realized.

"You're pretty quick for a Queen...", Kenny commented. "You need to tell us everything. Who you're here to kill, and who sent you", Historia ordered.

"Ehh, no thanks. Get me a drink and I'll consider it", Kenny turned away. "Either you talk, or I'll escort you outside to be hung publicly in front of the people myself...Uncle", Levi threatened.

Kenny growled. "Ungrateful brat...", he muttered. "Enough. Start talking", Historia ordered. Kenny looked back at her. He sighed.

"I was sent here to kill, not capture, Eren Krugar", he stated. Mikasa tensed, but remained quiet. "The name Krugar doesn't ring a bell", Historia admitted.

"It wouldn't. Because that's his fake last name he goes by in Marley country. No, he's actually a born Eldian, and his real name is Eren Jaeger", Kenny continued.

"Jaeger?", Historia's eyes widened, and there was an instant amount of tension in the room. No one had to say a word because it was so well known.

About two decades ago, a man named Grisha Jaeger harbored the power of the Attack Titan. He was responsible for the murders of Historia's family, including her father who was the king at the time.

Grisha had vanished after the attack, and no one knew what happened to him. What was known, was that he had a son named Eren Jaeger who was born in Wall Maria. After titans got in, his mother was eaten by he survived.

He was going to join the Scouts originally, but after he suddenly became the Attack Titan on his first mission, it created an instant distrust. He only had his friend Armin to back him up, but without a second person on his side, not enough people believed he wasn't a monster.

He had been sentenced to death, but escaped the next night and according to rumor, has been hiding out in Marley under a different identity since the age of 15.

The only thing anyone ever knew about him was that he vowed to destroy every last titan, but apart from his brief time as a titan himself, there were no known records of him managing to kill even one.

But it was for the crime alone he harbored the same titan as his father, that he was considered highly dangerous and not even allowed on Paradis island.

"What do you know about Eren Jaeger?", Historia demanded, more firmly. "Despite the kid vowing to destroy every last titan, it seems his ambitions has changed. He's not gonna destroy the titans, he's gonna rule them...", Kenny answered, sounding more grim this time.

"Rule them?", Historia pressed. "I'm sure you're familiar with the power of the nine titans. Well, the word is its his mission to locate and eat all nine, and then hold the power of them all. That would make him the next Ymir Fritz...he would have complete ruling over this world, not just of the titans, but us humans as well...", Kenny paused before continuing.

"Once he gets hold of the Founding Titan, if he hasn't yet, all it would take is one swift memory wipe and every human in this world will be completely stripped of their memory, accept for myself, my niece and my nephew. Ackermans and Asians are immune to this memory wipe...but you can't hold a society of a species with only three people", Kenny added.

"You believe that's his plan? To wipe everyone's memories so they'll obey him as their new ruler?", Levi asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Who knows, maybe he doesn't want them to obey him, maybe he just wants the whole world to forget. But either way, whatever he's planning, he needs ALL nine titans for it, and that isn't good for any of us, criminal or royal figure. Humanity is at stake with this guy on the loose", Kenny answered.

"Do you know why he was here?", Mikasa asked. "No clue, but unless the Queen is a holder of a titan herself, then it ain't for her", Kenny answered simply.

"Who sent you to kill him? And how did you locate him so quickly?", Historia asked. Kenny went quiet. "I was ordered here by Azumibito's ambassador", he replied. There was a moment of quiet, everyone looking surprised.

"Kiyomi?", Levi frowned, almost in disgust. "Why is our Aunt involved in this?", added Mikasa, she didn't sound as disgusted as her brother, but confused nonetheless.

"Kiyomi's the leader of her country, and she too feels threatened by Eren's plans. She told me to dispose of him at once as quietly and quickly as possible", Kenny replied.

"Anything else?", Levi pressed. "Tch, you know Kiyomi. She's not much for conversation after the fourth glass of wine. Though I sense she was being purposely vague. I'm just a guy who was willing to do the job, I'm not her second in command, or friend", Kenny explained.

"I don't like it...Kiyomi never gets involved in other country manners unless it benefits her own profits...", Levi admitted. Mikasa didn't comment.

"It's true Kiyomi's never been the communicating type...with us or with Marley...", Historia thought for a moment.

"Kenny Ackerman, you've been tracking Eren for a while I assume? So you'd know his next location and moves best", she said then.

"That's correct, without me your assassins are mostly blind", Kenny answered. Historia looked over at Levi and Mikasa, and then back at Kenny. Levi frowned...she wouldn't...

"Very well Kenny Ackerman-if you agree to work alongside my assassins and MP officers in capturing Eren Jaeger, we can come to an agreement", Historia decided.

"And what agreement is that?", Kenny frowned. "Help my assassins and MP locate Eren Jaeger, help them capture him and you can walk free of all your charges. I'll supply you with enough money so you can vanish to anywhere in the world you want, including a new identity if you wish", Historia decided.

"What?! But my queen...!", an MP officer spoke up, but Historia glared at him firmly. "Like it or not, he's worth more alive than dead to us. He may be a murderer, but he's the only one who has a link to Eren Jaeger. Once Eren is captured, I will request Kiyomi's presence here myself, and we shall come to an agreement as nations on what to do with him, and how it ties into Marley", Historia insisted.

"So your plan is to create a form of Alliance?", Levi asked, his arms crossed. "I want there to be an alliance between you both and your uncle. The three of you together would be just enough to capture him. And after, I plan on making an alliance with Azumibito. This could be our only open window to end the war with Marley. If we got Kiyomi on our side, it would make a world of difference. She's not the best leader, but that woman has a lot of power", Historia explained.

"Still...he's a mass murderer. We should have someone of more power with us", Levi pointed out. "I already have arrangements for you to meet someone regarding that, Levi. You can leave at once", Historia replied.

"Tch, you're more reasonable than I thought", Kenny commented, mildly impressed. "Until your first mission, you'll be staying with the Marley Spy for the time being", Historia told him firmly then.

Kenny frowned, as the MP officers escorted him to the dungeons. Levi nodded, as he went to exit with Mikasa.

"Mikasa, you stay. I have another job for you", Historia said. Mikasa nodded. She stayed behind as her brother left.

"I apologize for throwing you into this, but I was hoping you could attempt questioning the Marley Spy right away? You're more calm and collected, and I fear the MP may abuse their power...", Historia explained.

"I understand, you want the spy to be able to talk while he still can", Mikasa nodded. "Even if you could just get a last name or anything...get inside his head if needed", Historia insisted.

"I understand your majesty", Mikasa assured the queen.

She was quickly escorted down to the dungeons. Kenny was in his own cell, laying on the cot bed with his cowboy hat covering his face. Despite his face being hidden, it was still obvious he was annoyed.

Mikasa approached the Marley Spy's cell, which was three cells down from Kenny's. Mikasa peered in, at the smaller blonde man, only looking 20 himself.

The spy looked up at her, standing by the wall but not speaking. Mikasa frowned. "It seems your titan buddy gave us the slip, went right back over the wall and to Marley...", she began slowly.

Again, silence. "We know his name. Eren Jaeger. We have history recorded on his past, background and parents. But what we don't understand, is why he decided to join the Marleys, and why he now harbors Titans...", she continued.

The man remained silent, but Mikasa didn't back down. "From what we were told, Eren Jaeger is planning on harboring the power of the nine titans. Why does he want that much control? What does he want? Power? Fame? Royalty? Revenge? Or simply control?", she pressured.

She gripped the cell bars, glaring in at the man. The man slowly came forward, his eyes an icy bright blue. He glanced over Mikasa's shoulder, where he could see the side of what looked like crystal material behind a wall.

"What is that light?", he asked. "I'm asking the questions", Mikasa said sternly. The man frowned. "Tell me, how did Eren escape this time? You're a skilled assassin, how did he give you the slip...again?", the man asked.

Mikasa glared. "So you remember me", she said, recalling when Eren saved her from being raped just mere days ago. "I didn't forget the look at Eren's face when he saw you were in danger. Never seen him care that much or show that much emotion in years...", the man admitted.

"What's your point?", Mikasa asked, crossing her arms. "I just am curious if that had anything to do with why Eren escaped this time", the man replied.

Mikasa went quiet...remembering how he saved her from being shot by Kenny. The man..almost smiled, studying Mikasa's puzzled expression.

"He saved you again, didn't he? That's why he escaped, you couldn't bring yourself to capture or kill him when you owe him", the man realized.

"And that's his plan? Make me owe him so I keep letting him escape? Sorry but I'm not played that easily", Mikasa growled.

"I think it runs deeper than that. He's not just using you as an escape option. Eren had no reason to gain your trust when he saved you from that petty thief. It was risky alone for him to stop and help you...but the real question, did he do it just to gain your trust? Or are his intentions more pure?", the man asked.

Mikasa couldn't tell if he was asking her or talking to himself at this point. "I thought you were a friend of his, wouldn't you know?", she asked firmly.

"Eren may be my friend, but he's hard to read", the man admitted. Mikasa frowned. "What is he planning? And what does it have to do with Marley?", she demanded.

The man hesitated. "I can only give you fair advice. Not everything is what it seems. You're a good assassin, but blindly following orders of people just because they're in charge, is going to get you killed. They may seem like they know what they're doing, but they're just a bunch of headless chickens, scared shitless and without a clue", the man said seriously.

"You dare insult my Queen?", Mikasa glared, dangerously then as she reached for her sword but didn't pull it out yet.

"Let me put it to you like this. Eren is now able to come and go onto Paradis as he pleases. In other words, the fox is in the hen house. And what do farmers use to protect their livestock from wild animals? Guard dogs", the man continued.

"You and your brother, and even that serial killer in that cell over there, are being used as guard dogs. You're simply a defense line to keep the people from panicking, and create some illusion of control. But once the guard dogs are taken out, then what?", he pressed.

"So you're admitting Eren plans to earn our trust to kill us in the end?", Mikasa asked, glaring. "No. I'm saying the guard dogs are simply being used until their job is done. The Queen won't throw her army at this situation when she needs them for Marley, so she's using you and your brother to clean up this mess", the man explained.

Mikasa frowned. "If this is your sick way of trying to get me and my brother to conspire against our Queen...", she began, gripping the bars again.

"I'm simply saying, instead of following orders like some leashed dog, you should start thinking for yourself and consider just how ignorant and oblivious the Queen really is. She may have good intentions, but her lack of power will get you murdered", the man stated.

"And you have more knowledge than the Queen of Paradis herself? If you're so smart, why not share this wisdom? Enlighten me", Mikasa challenged.

The man frowned. "I'm afraid now is not the time...Eren was clear no one can know his true intentions until the time is right..", he replied.

Mikasa frowned, growing frustrated. "Are you useful for anything, or should I put in the request to just have you killed?", she threatened.

The man frowned. "I can tell you two things. My name...Armin Arlet, and that Eren Jaeger is not the enemy of Paradis...", the man revealed.

Mikasa frowned, this Armin guy talked in riddles, and despite it seeming obvious he was doing all this just to get her to gain his trust...some points he made and given Eren's actions...made her unable to keep pressuring him.

Eren DID save her life...twice. And he hasn't hurt a single civilian, even in titan form while here. So then...why? Mikasa winced slightly, placing a hand to her forehead.

She had gotten a migraine, her head pounding. "Let's take a break", she sighed, turning her back to Armin's cell and leaving the dungeons.

Armin waited until she was gone, and looked through the bars at the side of the crystal structure he could see. He frowned.

"I found you, Annie...", he muttered under his breath.

Over in Wall Maria, Levi had arrived at his destination. But as soon as he got there, he realized who he was meeting.

He approached the room once inside the building and knocked. "Come in", a voice said. Levi entered, seeing a blonde man sitting at his desk.

"Levi Ackerman, I've been expecting you", the man said. "Erwin Smith...its been a while", Levi admitted. "I've heard of the successful missions you and Mikasa completed...I have to say, its impressive. Paradis has become a safer haven thanks to you both", Erwin praised.

"I heard you and Commander Hanji have been getting closer each day with experimenting the remaining Pure Titans", Levi said, equally impressed.

"I can't really take all the credit, Hanji's become obsessed with the Thunder Spears. She'll have every pure titan eliminated by winter at this rate...of course there has been no hope or sign of a serum to revert them back to their human forms...", Erwin stated.

"Are you still keeping the few that have confirmed identities in case a cure is developed?", Levi asked. "Yes, and there's still just the seven, including a Mrs. and Mr. Springer. They're being held in Hanji's dungeon", Erwin nodded.

"Let's get down to the matter at hand. The Queen has assigned me, along with my Scout party to accompany you, Mikasa and Kenny in order to capture Eren Jaeger", Erwin stated.

"I believe she'll feel more comfortable if someone like you is around to keep an eye on Kenny", Levi said. "Which is why I'll have no objections to this. Putting Kenny aside, I am concerned with what Eren Jaeger has planned...if he has the ability to control pure titans, you'll need Scout power on your side", Erwin nodded.

"I heard Eren Jaeger once was going to join the Scouts...did you ever meet him personally?", Levi asked curiously.

"I saw him only once at his trial, the day before he escaped. He was adamant he was going to destroy every last titan, but that he has no way of knowing why he himself transformed. If you want my personal opinion, he had very little self control and seemed noticeably violent...but most of all, desperate...", Erwin concluded.

Levi frowned, going quiet. "He's reckless however, so that might make him easy to capture. Easier than we're thinking", Erwin assured.

Erwin Smith had originally trained Levi and Mikasa to become Historia's personal assassins, he was that of an uncle to the two, and knew them both personally.

"Tomorrow we decide on a plan", Erwin decided.

Back in Wall Sina, Mikasa had went on a lengthy horseback ride. She needed to think, clear her head of everything Armin had said to her.

She hadn't even noticed she had ridden far, towards the ends of the wall. She gripped her horse's reins, as her horse galloped fast alongside the wall.

Nothing made sense...not Eren's motives, Armin's words, or even Kiyomi's choice in sending Kenny here.

Plus she felt the pressure of protecting her Queen, who was currently with child. Between her own personal involvement due to her past, and the fact an heir to this throne would be utmost important to protect, having this little information was incredibly frustrating on the assassin.

She didn't fully like the idea of Historia keeping Kenny alive, but she also understood the Queen's reasoning behind it.

The more she tried to figure it out, the more her head throbbed. Just as she decided to just clear her head and not even attempt thinking about it, she heard the wall cracking slightly.

She glanced up, and her eyes widened, seeing Eren's Attack Titan form hovered down the wall, his glowing green eyes starring down at her.

Mikasa froze, pulling the reins back on her horse to stop it, and without really thinking, she drew her swords. But she had no ODM Gear, so she simply got off her horse and stood her ground.

She also noticed she was far from any towns, so no one else was around to see her. Eren gazed down at her, and as Mikasa stood her ground glaring, he suddenly reached his hand down for her.

Mikasa swung her double bladed sword, it only created a tiny cut in his large palm, and before she could even do as much as scream for help, he wrapped his fist around her body, pulling her up and taking her over the wall and running at full speed.

All that was left behind was her horse by the wall.


	5. Kiyomi

_15 Years Ago..._

The medium sized boat drifted slowly but gradually across the calm salt water. It was early in the morning, the sky a dark gray color. The water was as still and smooth as glass, there was only a gentle breeze off and on.

Kenny rowed the boat silently, keeping an eye out for their destination. Levi was sitting on the other side, watching Kenny with an un-trusting expression. Mikasa was asleep, curled up in her blanket in the middle of the boat.

She had slept the entire boat ride, they had left extremely early, about three hours ago around 4 AM. Kenny wanted to beat the tide. It had only been three days since he found Mikasa and Levi, and began nursing Mikasa back to health.

Mikasa was still ill, but she was slowly getting better. Levi was against his little sister having to travel when she was like this, but Kenny insisted their Aunt would have more medical help.

Even though Kenny had been helping them, Levi still refused to trust him. He had never even heard the name Kiyomi...if she really WAS their Aunt, then she couldn't have had good blood with their parents.

Because neither Mr. or Mrs. Ackerman ever once mentioned her around Levi or Mikasa. The only family the children heard about was Kenny, and even that was only a once or twice mention.

However..he did know Azumibito was a real country, because his parents did speak of it often. Azumibito was their mother's home country, where the few remaining Asians lived. However, Levi never knew why his mother left her homeland and went to Paradis, a place where her kind had been banished.

Levi glanced over Kenny's shoulder, seeing something start to emerge from the thick morning fog. It looked like an island, and they were approaching it quickly.

"That's Azumibito?", Levi asked, speaking for the first time during the entire boat ride, as Mikasa continued to sleep.

"It's smaller than Paradis, but just as secure", Kenny answered simply. There were noticeable walls around the island. The walls weren't as tall as Paradis', but they were nonetheless impressive.

As the boat went through the gate and behind the wall, Levi saw a group of people waiting at the docks for them. They wore clothes different from what Levi had seen his entire childhood.

Their clothes resembled festival dresses, that went down to their ankles. The clothes had vibrate colors of pink, blue, orange, red, purple and even orange.

All of them had either black or very dark brown hair, and all had the same color eyes as Levi and Mikasa. Levi swallowed hard...they all resembled both himself and his sister in some way...it was like looking into a mirror.

But one woman especially caught his eye. Standing in the front and looking very anxious for their arrival, was an older woman. Around their mother's age, maybe just a few years older. She had black hair tied up in a bun, and she resembled their mother greatly.

The boat arrived at the dock, Kenny tied it and then got out. He knelt down for Levi to hand him Mikasa. Levi hesitated, still unsure but he carefully lifted his little sister up, handing her to Kenny.

Kenny straightened up, and walked up to the woman. "Lady Kiyomi...this is her", Kenny stated simply. Kiyomi's eyes widened, as she carefully took Mikasa from Kenny's arms.

She cradled Mikasa's sleeping form close, gazing down at her. "Heaven above...she's a spitting image of Akane...", Kiyomi whispered, her eyes completely transfixed on Mikasa.

She softly brushed a strand of Mikasa's hair off her cheek and out of her eyes. "What is her name?", Kiyomi asked then, as Levi got out of the boat himself, watching carefully.

"Mikasa", Kenny answered, he had written Kiyomi ahead of time so they had been expecting them and already knew of the Ackermans deaths.

Kiyomi gazed back down at Mikasa, and her eyes...seemed to light up. She looked down at Mikasa like she was more than just her niece. More like...a treasure. The crowning jewel in fact.

The entire group of people with Kiyomi held similar expressions. Kiyomi then turned her back to Kenny after nodding. She held Mikasa in her arms, and faced the small crowd of Asians.

"Our lost Princess...has come home", she spoke then, and to Levi's shock and confusion, the people knelt down onto their knees in a bowing stance.

"Now, please...", Kiyomi gestured for what looked like a doctor, as he came over. "Take her inside, she must receive the most best treatment", Kiyomi insisted. "Yes ma'am", the doctor softly took Mikasa, and went into a nearby building.

"You three, please have her bed chambers ready. Anything she requests, you will provide", Kiyomi told the three maids. "Yes madam", they nodded, and hurried off.

Levi approached Kiyomi a bit awkwardly, she didn't seem to notice he was even there. Kiyomi blinked, turning to look at him.

She didn't look at him like he was some God sent messiah like she had at his sister, but she offered a kind smile nonetheless.

"Oh, you must be my sister's older child...don't worry, Mikasa is in good hands here. You both have a home here", Kiyomi assured him.

Levi frowned, not saying anything. Kiyomi didn't press him. "We'll show you to your bedroom and living space", she didn't bother asking for his name.

Levi knew he didn't have a choice but to follow this woman...but something felt off. He glanced back and noticed Kenny was already back in his boat and rowing away.

The kids had been just dropped off in this strange new land, their uncle not even giving them a second glance. Even though Levi didn't trust him anyway, it still...left Levi with a sense of abandonment.

By the following morning, Mikasa began to finally stir from her long sleep. The room she was staying in was that fit for a Queen.

She was laying on a large Queen sized , circle shaped bed with pink blankets and sheets, pink bed curtains. There was a window seat by a large window that brought a lot of light into the room, along with a wardrobe, lights and a closet.

There was even a piano in the room, along with decorative flowers and a mountain of toys and stuffed animals in a corner, along with a dollhouse that was big enough for Mikasa to actually play inside of, instead of just for dolls.

Levi was sitting at her bedside, waiting for her to wake. He had his own bedroom down the hall, but he refused to leave his sister's side.

Mikasa stirred softly, opening her eyes. She blinked sleepily, noticing the fancy room she was in, along with her brother's worried expression.

"Levi...?", she sat up carefully, and noticed her hair had been washed, brushed and she was in a beautiful white nightgown.

"Hey...how are you feeling?", asked Levi softly, feeling relieved to see her awake again. Mikasa rubbed her eyes sleepily, looking confused.

"Where...are we?", she asked. "Apparently our Aunt's place...they've taken us in to live here", Levi replied. Mikasa looked confused.

"We have an Aunt?", she asked in a small voice. "Apparently", Levi repeated, though he was still not trusting of Kiyomi.

The door opened then, and Kiyomi stepped in. Her eyes lit up. "Oh! You're awake! Good morning, sweetheart", she came over, sitting at Mikasa's bedside.

Mikasa blinked slowly, the woman looked a lot like her mother. It caused the little girl's eyes to suddenly well up in tears...it was like her mother had come back from the dead.

"Mikasa..?", Levi looked worried, seeing his sister tear up. Mikasa sniffled, wiping her eyes, and being unable to control herself, she reached her little arms out to Kiyomi.

Kiyomi's eyes softened, and she sat on the bed and scooped Mikasa up in her arms, allowing the little girl to cry it out.

"Shhhhh, there, there...I know honey, I know...you've been through something so horrible...no child deserved to see what you saw...", Kiyomi spoke softly, stroking Mikasa's hair and rocking her back and fourth gently.

"A-Auntie...you won't leave us...right?", Mikasa asked, practically sobbing. "Of course not, you have a forever home here sweetie. I promise you", Kiyomi kissed Mikasa's forehead.

Levi watched the two, not saying anything. Kiyomi glanced at him. "She saw the bodies, right?", she asked in a quiet voice. "Yeah...she wouldn't..leave mom's body for two days...", Levi answered, looking down.

"Poor thing...she must be absolutely traumatized...", Kiyomi said...she was completely focused on Mikasa. She seemed to not notice, or even care that Levi was also traumatized.

He wasn't sure if it was because he was a bit older...but one thing he did notice was that Kiyomi favored Mikasa out of the two, there was no question.

Mikasa was treated like a Princess while under Kiyomi's care. Though despite the small ceremony Levi witnessed on the docks, no one spoke of Mikasa being an actual Princess again, especially not around her.

It was like they were keeping the fact she was a princess, a secret from her. Anytime Levi would ask about it, Kiyomi would cut him off abruptly.

Levi harbored mixed feelings on their living situation. On one hand, it made him so relieved and happy that Mikasa was happy, healthy and given the chance to be a normal little girl again.

She was pampered, loved, respected and worshiped. Levi lost count of the amount of dresses his sister now owned, and she was given foods he never knew even existed.

Delightful desserts made of powder sugar, the sweetest of berries, and even cake. Dinner feasts that would normally only be seen once in a lifetime by the average folk, and impressive breakfasts served in bed.

The care didn't stop with just nice clothes and tasty meals, but Mikasa was even given piano and horse back riding lessons.

She was absolutely adored by everyone on Azumibito, especially Kiyomi. Levi was barely given a second glance by Kiyomi or anyone else, however one good thing that remained was his relationship with Mikasa.

Despite being a spoiled princess at this point, Mikasa never lost her love for her brother and she never became a brat. It was most likely due to what she witnessed, or maybe she was just that pure of a person.

No matter the reason, Levi was glad this lifestyle didn't change his sister at all. He was relieved she was so happy, so he decided to hide his own worries from her.

Though the children were never allowed to leave Azumibito. They were restricted to inside the country's walls, but they had plenty of space. There was a village with festivals ever summer, a large flower field, and of course Kiyomi's small but still impressive palace where the children lived.

After a few years, despite the continued cold shoulder towards himself, Levi began to relax in Azumibito. It wasn't until one stormy night, did things take a sudden and disturbing turn.

It was late at night, Levi was 14 years old by now, while Mikasa had just turned 10. They had lived with Kiyomi in Azumibito for four long years.

Mikasa was asleep in her bedroom for the night, while Levi had woken up to get a drink. He was walking down the long dark corridor, when he overheard Kiyomi's voice in the study.

"Are you certain she's started?", her voice asked. Levi blinked, and then heard the voice of the doctor. "Yes madam, the maids can confirm as well. Our princess is maturing, her body is officially able to bear children...", the doctor answered.

Levi froze...he pressed his back against the wall to listen to their conversation. "When do you want to start looking for a suitor, madam?", the doctor asked.

"I've had many suitors already lined up...this is wonderful news. Her first courtship must happen as soon as she turns 15", Kiyomi answered.

"15? Isn't that a bit young, madam?", the doctor asked. "We cannot keep waiting-15 is when her body will be plenty ready enough...if we are to ever compete with Paradis or Marley, she must bear as many heirs as she can...", Kiyomi insisted firmly.

"And how many did you have in mind?", the doctor asked. "As many as possible, I'm hoping to get around 30 children out of her...all her suitors I've chosen are Asian, so we'll be able to breed the German and Ackerman traits out after a few pregnancies...", Kiyomi explained.

"She'd be receiving the best treatment of course...but what if she puts up a fight? Or refuses?", the doctor asked.

"Oh she'll accept it...after all, we took her and her brother in when they had no one else. If she does put up a fuss...well, we'll do what's needed. I cannot waste this, the amount of profit that girl would make me...she's healthy, she's fertile, we'd be able to get so much out of her...", Kiyomi stated firmly.

Levi found himself shaking furiously, glaring. Kiyomi...talked about his sister like she was no more than a prized female dog to be bred.

This...this was why Kiyomi pampered and spoiled Mikasa so much. She didn't see Mikasa as her niece, she just saw her as a money making baby factory. This whole time...its been nothing but a way to earn their trust.

Mikasa was still just a child, and yet Kiyomi was already planning to make her deliver up to 30 children. It suddenly all made sense to Levi...he knew something was off, from the beginning.

"Tch...", he quietly hissed, and hurried to his sister's bedroom. He had to get her out of here, tonight. He would NOT allow her to be used like this...especially against her will.

He also had a plan...Azumibito had finally developed their first airship, and it was going to Paradis tonight. They'd have to hurry.

_Present_

In his Attack Titan form, Eren sprinted fast through the thick forest, knocking trees out of his way, moving through dense brush. Mikasa was still squeezed tightly in his fist. She watched her surroundings anxiously, looking for any opening.

He had been running for what felt like hours, and she didn't know where he was trying to take her. She tried endlessly to escape, but it was no use.

She glared up at him...she couldn't read him at all. But despite being captured...she stopped fighting. Maybe she could get information out of him...if she just played along.

So she stopped struggling. Eren continued to sprint, kicking a random small pure titan out of the way. It was the only pure titan Mikasa saw on this sprint...which showed how close Hanji was to getting rid of them all.

Finally, after what felt like a never ending sprint through the forest, Eren started to slow down. His loud stomping grew slightly quieter, as he emerged from the forest and stepped onto a sandy terrain.

Mikasa kept her eye on him, remaining cautious when she suddenly noticed his grip around her had loosened greatly.

She glared, and suddenly swung her sword, cutting his hand open enough for him to release her. She hit the ground, but quickly got up, standing her ground facing him with her sword.

Eren glared down at her, not moving but also not showing any signs of attacking. Mikasa glared right back into his eyes, gripping the end of her sword.

"I know you're trying to gain the power of the Nine Titans, Eren Jaeger...", she started, remaining tense. Eren remained silent, just starring down at her in his titan form. Some steam coming from the palm of his hand where she had cut him.

"What are you planning?! Are you looking to destroy the titans, or simply rule them?", Mikasa pressed, desperate for answers. Again, no answer.

Mikasa glared, growing frustrated. She gritted her teeth. "WHO ARE YOU?!", she yelled to the heavens. Eren remained silent still, but there was suddenly a gentle breeze through the air.

At the same time, Mikasa felt a strange sensation around her feet. She had shoes on, but she could feel water soaking through them. She blinked, glancing down, and saw...water.

The sand beneath her shoes had darkened in color, as the small amount of water stayed under her for about a second, and then retreated backwards behind her.

Mikasa looked behind her, taking her eyes off Eren for the first time...and her breath was taken away. She even gasped softly, the wind breezing through her hair and she even dropped her weapon.

She was standing right on the shore of the ocean. The big blue sea had calm waves, seagulls flying overhead. The sky was bright and beautiful, the entire area a serene paradise unlike anything she's ever seen.

Despite crossing this magnificent body of water twice as a child, she never actually saw it. The first time had been when she was asleep, and the second time was in an airship, with no windows.

It made her feel peaceful, she didn't even hear Eren transforming back to his human form behind her. Pulling himself from the decaying titan, Eren walked over to Mikasa. His long hair also breezing in the wind.

"This is the freedom people have been robbed of. But not just by the titans, but by your own rulers. As long as there's human war, and titans...we can never truly live this freedom", he spoke.

Mikasa blinked softly, looking at Eren. Her expression was no longer tense...she felt...calm around him. Starring into his eyes on this beach...her instincts her screaming at her...that he was trust worthy.

He wasn't a monster. "Is that why you're trying to obtain the power of the Nine Titans? To restore peace?", she asked him slowly.

"My plan and hope...is to create a future of peace and freedom for humanity. Getting rid of the titans is the easy part of the plan. But humanity is not so easily convinced...even with all their kings, queens and ambassadors, they still always end up in a war. The Queen is beheaded, the king is hung, the ambassador commits suicide...no matter their title, rulers are nothing more than still humans. And as long as this world is ruled by humans, there will never be freedom or peace...", Eren explained.

Mikasa looked at him, as she slowly pieced it together. "So...there needs to be a species above us...in order to properly rule our world? Like a God...?", she asked.

Eren looked at her dead in the eye. "Only he with the Power of the Nine Titans can be worthy of becoming a God...and only a God has true power above humans", he said simply.

Mikasa starred at him, as the water once again came forward onto the shore, soaking their shoes. "Why would you...trust me with all this information?", she asked him.

"I look at you...and I still see there's good people in this world. People who deserve to be saved...I didn't save your life twice just to gain your trust. I did it...because I care about you, Mikasa", Eren replied.

Mikasa gazed at him, completely taken aback. "I must ask you...to never tell anyone what we talked about. Not your brother, or even your Queen...its critical for humanity's future they don't know", Eren added.

"Everything I've heard about you...has told me you're untrustworthy, and there's still so much I don't understand...how will I know...what the right thing is to do?", Mikasa asked, looking unsure.

"Don't listen to other people's opinions. Listen to your instincts. Because in this cruel world, your instincts are sometimes all you can trust", Eren replied.

"You're really trusting me to return to my brother and my Queen, and not rely this information on them?", Mikasa asked, completely shocked and confused at his trust in her.

"I'm hoping you'll take my trust into consideration...if I truly was a monster, I could have killed you by now. But I didn't...", Eren answered.

Mikasa went quiet...she gave a small nod. Despite how risky this was...everything in her gut was telling her to keep this meeting a secret. Her very core was telling her...to trust him.

Eren starred at Mikasa...with an almost, affectionate expression. It was strange, he acted like he had always known her.

After returning her inside the wall, Eren retreated away once more. No one had noticed Mikasa's absence luckily, and she returned to her horse, deep in thought on what just happened.

Eren, still in titan form, wandered across the field, heading back for the ocean. His eyes looked forward, but his mind's eye was deep in thought.

It was dusk at this point, and with every step he took, he seemed to feel heavier and heavier. With the amount of titans he currently held the power over, he had special abilities no one thought possible.

He was able to have foggy visions of the future, thus why he trusted Mikasa and felt so comfortable around her.

As he walked through the large field he glanced up at the sky, which was red in color from sunset. The wind breezed through his long hair, as visions of Mikasa in the near future flooded his brain.

"I have found you, my Queen...", he thought to himself, before continuing on his journey.

Back inside Wall Sina, Mikasa had arrived at the palace. She dismounted her horse, still in a state of shock. Eren's words rung through her ears, but before she could think too deeply on it, another horse galloped over.

She glanced, seeing it was Levi. He dismounted his horse as well. "Erwin and Hanji's group will be coming with us on our first mission regarding Jaeger...let's get some sleep and start planning early", he said simply, seeming tired from his journey.

"Right, of course", Mikasa simply nodded, still dazed. Luckily her brother didn't notice. She shook her head, and soon went inside the palace. Her sleep was extremely restless the entire night.


	6. Marley Mission

"As you can see, so far Eren Jaeger has only gotten as far as Wall Rose. His goal seemed to be Wall Sina, but after being nearly captured he retreated and abandoned his mission", Erwin pointed to a large map of Paradis that was pinned to the wall.

Levi, Mikasa, Kenny, Hanji and the Scouts were sitting around the long wooden table. It was the following day and a plan was being made. Among the other scouts included Jean, Connie, and Sasha. They only briefly knew Levi and Mikasa.

"We can safely assume he came to Wall Sina either assuming or knowing its where the Female Titan is", Levi spoke up while Mikasa remained quiet.

"But what I find peculiar is the fact he hasn't come to Paradis before...", Jean stated. "It's because the only known Titan here is the Female Titan...he would have obtained all the other Titans either many years ago, or outside of Paradis", Levi replied.

"So we can safely assume this has been his first time back on Paradis in a long time", Mikasa said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Correct. And the fact he came close to being caught means he won't be returning any time real soon. He'd go back to Marley at once and lay low", Erwin nodded.

"So if he won't come to Paradis, how are we supposed to capture him?", Connie asked. Kenny glanced up. "Isn't it obvious? We go to Marley", he stated. The scouts tensed up, and the atmosphere instantly changed.

"Hold on...we're currently at war with Marley. Going onto their land uninvited...isn't that a suicide mission?", Sasha asked nervously.

"More like a death sentence. But its also where Eren would be caught the most off guard", Levi replied, he regretted it but he agreed with Kenny's suggestion.

"Kenny, you've been traveling from island to island for years. Do you know of any safe spots to slip into Marley?", Erwin asked.

"Tch, Marley's far more advanced than we are so sneaking in is about as stupid as a mouse climbing into a cat's mouth...but I suppose splitting up wouldn't be a bad plan", Kenny replied.

Erwin nodded. "Which is exactly what I was thinking. Levi, Mikasa, Kenny and myself will go after Eren. Our mission is to locate and capture. Meanwhile, Hanji will lead Jean, Connie, Sasha and a few more to create a distraction", he decided.

"It's going to be messy no matter what happens, a mission like this could cause another attack on Paradis...", Hanji admitted worriedly.

"We don't have much of a choice...if Eren really is trying to obtain the Nine Titans, then even Marley's Leader would have to agree with our actions", Erwin stated.

"That's all well and good, but how do we locate Eren? Marley isn't a small village", Connie asked. There was a moment of silence. Erwin was the next to speak.

"Leave it to me. I'll be basing my plan around the assumption Kenny's correct and Eren is looking for the remaining Nine Titans...", he decided.

"What's your plan?", asked Levi with a frown. "I swore an oath to never speak of it to anyone, you'll just have to trust me and do as I say at every moment while we're over there", Erwin answered.

"But will it work?", Kenny asked. "I'd say its highly likely...we leave at once", Erwin nodded. The younger scouts involved muttered their worries and skepticism in Erwin's vague plan, but decided to follow nonetheless.

Because they were dealing with someone who could transform into a titan, Levi, Mikasa and Kenny were equipped with ODM Gear.

The plan was in motion, Hanji, Connie, Sasha, Jean, and thirty other scouts would dock at Marley via boat to create a distraction and make it appear like an ambush.

Meanwhile, Erwin, Levi, Mikasa and Kenny would fly overhead via airship and using their ODM Gear, skydive into the heart of Marley.

As the group departed, Queen Historia watched from her window in the palace. "My Queen, are you sure? This could only further endanger our people...", a servant asked worriedly.

"We're already at war with Marley, and our people are already endangered. If we don't take action, there will be an even bigger threat upon us", Historia answered simply.

On the edge of Paradis island outside the walls, Levi, Mikasa, Kenny and Erwin boarded the airship. The boat containing the rest began heading across the ocean at full speed, wanting to arrive first.

Levi sat down next to his sister, while Erwin kept an eye on Kenny. As they began to move, high in the sky, Levi glanced over at Mikasa.

"I'm surprised you didn't have a reaction", he spoke then. Mikasa blinked, looking at him. "Reaction?", she asked. "The ocean, that was your first time seeing it..I know we were rushed but still...", Levi explained.

Mikasa froze up...nobody, not even Levi knew of her and Eren's discussion by the ocean. She didn't think about the fact her brother would notice her lack of reaction seeing it a second time.

She swallowed hard before answering. "It was beautiful...my eyes are currently on the mission, so I didn't have time to react...", she said simply. Levi continued to frown, not completely convinced.

Mikasa noticed, and she continued. "Right now...I'm worried for our Queen. If she's with child, she's going to be vulnerable, so we have to be on alert at all times. We have no time for sight seeing", she said seriously.

Levi folded his arms but he nodded. "Fair enough", he seemed convinced. Erwin glanced at Kenny, who had been quiet. "Don't forget, if you step one toe out of line during this mission, you can kiss your freedom card goodbye", he warned.

"Tch, you think I'd forget? I could see how badly everyone back there wanted me hung, don't worry yourself commander, I'll play my part", Kenny assured, looking mildly annoyed.

Levi glared at Kenny, still not trusting him at all. Mikasa shared his expression. Kenny scoffed. "When you both scowl like that, you look like twins", he admitted.

The siblings didn't answer. Kenny frowned. "You know if it wasn't for me, you ungrateful little shits would have starved to death as children. And this is the gratitude you show?", he scoffed again.

"Abandoning us in a strange land is what you consider saving?", Levi questioned. "Strange land?! From what I heard, you were living the life of luxury! Which does remind me...why the hell would you abandon that life for this?", Kenny asked.

Mikasa glanced at Levi, not saying anything. "Some complications rose up in Hizuru, and we were forced to leave for our own safety, its as simple as that", Levi replied coldly.

"Really? Last I heard, Hizuru's thriving. Why not return?", Kenny pressed. "We're already assassins, there would be no point on returning now", Levi answered swiftly.

"We can't abandon our Queen, especially not now. Maybe one day we'll return to our Aunt, but that isn't today", Mikasa added. Kenny noticed..there was an almost day and night difference in their tones.

Levi spoke of Hizuru like it was a prison, but Mikasa spoke with a more approving tone of voice. He also caught Levi cringing ever so slightly when Mikasa refereed to Kiyomi as "Their Aunt"

"Tch, suit yourselves", Kenny sighed, leaning back. "Calm down. We're supposed to be working together on this mission. If we start to fall apart, its already over", Erwin advised them firmly. The Ackermans went quiet, and it remained that way for the rest of the ride.

After some time, the boat containing Hanji's squad docked first right outside of Marley country. "Remember, the mission is to distract. Only engage if its absolutely needed. We need to keep the country's attention on this side of the island", Hanji advised, as they quickly got out of the boat and onto the dock.

The scouts all nodded, and once everyone was ready, Hanji held up a small device that shot smoke signals out of it.

As she prepared it, the scouts hauled a small explosive device and set it right in front of the gate. They gave Hanji the OK, and she shot the device.

A long shot of red smoke went up into the sky over the wall, alerting nearby Marley Civilians.

"What is that?!", a Marley solider gripped his rifle as others also stood on their guard, when suddenly a large explosion shook the ground, destroying the front gate. "What the hell?!", a solider fired his rifle as civilians took cover to the bomb shelters.

Before the smoke cleared, the scouts swarmed in on their ODM Gear, shooting their guns off at soldiers, creating complete chaos.

"Eldian Soldiers! FIRE!", a Marley solider ordered and a complete gun fire broke out between them and Hanji's squad.

"Keep in the air! Fifteen of you head for right, we'll take the left!", Hanji commanded, narrowly dodging a bullet flying passed.

"We need backup! Eldians have breached the South Gate!", the Marley soldiers were disoriented, giving Hanji's squad the upper hand. Though they'd be receiving backup shortly.

As the battle continued, over in the heart of Marley above in the sky, the airship had finally arrived. Erwin and the Ackermans waited until the latch opened, and then they dived down into the sky.

Mikasa's eyes scanned through the clouds, until seeing the tops of buildings. "Engage now!", Erwin ordered, and the Ackermans engaged their ODM Gear, attaching it to the buildings once they were low enough.

They all landed on the same roof safely, keeping their guard up. Levi glanced over his shoulder, hearing the commotion towards the south where Hanji's squad was.

"Hanji's got them good and riled up, now's the time to act", he decided. "Alright, what's the plan?", Kenny asked.

"I'll draw Eren out, and as soon as I do, I'll be relying on you three to combine your strength, work together and bring him down. Your mission is to cut the nape of his neck, enough to pull his human form out. Then, we retreat", Erwin answered.

"How do you plan on drawing him out?", asked Mikasa, gripping her sword. Erwin didn't answer, he walked towards the edge of the roof.

Levi and Mikasa looked confused, as did Kenny. Erwin glanced over his shoulder back at them. "Remember what I asked of you three earlier. To trust me, no matter what", he reminded them.

Before they could even respond, Erwin suddenly leaped off the roof. "Commander?!", Levi went to run off, but there was a sudden explosion of lightning and steam.

The force threw the three Ackermans back, forcing them to use their ODM Gear to fly back to safety from the intense heat.

"What the hell?!", Kenny yelled, as Mikasa and Levi waited for the smoke to clear. Within seconds, the steam started to vanish and standing before them...was a massive red skinned Titan.

The largest one they had ever seen...but they instantly recognized it as the Colossal Titan. "So this was Erwin's plan...", Levi realized.

"Did you two know about this?!", Kenny barked, still in shock. "No, of course not!", Mikasa replied, when suddenly the Colossal Titan released an ear splitting, ground shaking roar that echoed throughout the entire island of Marley.

Mikasa covered her ears, instantly getting a pounding migraine from the sound as Levi cringed, gritting his teeth.

'So you've been holding this titan all this time Commander...', he realized. This would surely draw Eren out, also confirming the Colossal Titan isn't one Eren had obtained yet.

Once the roar finally subsided, they waited several seconds. It was silent, and just as they began to worry, another explosion was seen in the far distance.

It was quickly followed by a loud roar...Mikasa instantly recognized it as Eren's Attack Titan's roar. The Colossal Titan that contained Erwin stood its ground, being the bait.

"Let's go!", Levi engaged his gear, and Kenny followed quickly. Mikasa hesitated for a moment...could she let him get captured after making that promise to him only yesterday?

"Mikasa!", Levi bellowed, noticing she was still on the roof. Mikasa blinked, she snapped out of it and engaged her gear, following.

The Ackermans landed on the Colossal Titan's shoulders. Kenny on the right one, the siblings on the left one. It was the perfect sneak attack for assassins.

Because Erwin's titan absolutely towered over Eren's, the only place Eren would be able to attack is the leg. This would give all three Ackermans the upper hand by attacking from above.

It was the perfect opening. The ground began to shake as Eren's Attack Titan ran towards them. His eyes glowing green and as soon as he saw the Colossal Titan standing there, he glared.

With a roar, he sprinted forward and clashed right into the Colossal Titan's leg, biting into it and gripping it with his hands.

"Like a moth to a fly...", Levi sneered, gripping his sword. Mikasa was frozen, she could feel her heart pounding a million miles a minute, her breathing held.

"NOW!", Levi flew down, and with a strong and swift swing, he slashed into the nape. Blood splashed out, soaking Levi, as a huge chunk of flesh fell to the ground.

Kenny glared, he began to swing down towards the nape. Mikasa quickly followed...but with every inch she got closer, she wanted to stop and hold herself back.

Something in her gut was telling her this wasn't right...but she was in too deep now to go back. As she got closer, she saw Eren's human form was completely exposed in the open wound. He appeared unconscious. He looked...peaceful, but also completely defenseless.

Just as Mikasa got closer, her eyes widened and her heart jumped when she heard the sound of a gun clicking. It seemed to happen in slow motion, as she turned to look she could see Kenny aiming his rifle straight at Eren...despite the mission being to capture, not kill.

The sight made Mikasa's heart stop, and just as Levi turned and saw what was happening, their uncle pulled the trigger.

"ERREEEEEENNNN!", screaming out his name in the most fearful and desperate tone of voice she ever used, Mikasa got in between Eren and Kenny just as the gun went off.

Just as it did, Eren's eyes cracked open slightly as he witnessed what she had just done, his eyes widened in the moment and his heart sunk.

With a scream of pain, blood flying out of her chest, Mikasa began falling. Levi turned white as a ghost and suddenly flew down towards her.

"MIKASA!", using his ODM Gear, he caught her right before she could hit the ground. He landed hard, holding his sister.

"Mikasa! Mikasa!", he sounded panicked, as he began to check over her wound. Mikasa was conscious, but in too much pain to speak. She was almost hyperventilating, struggling to breathe.

The gunshot wound had narrowly missed her heart, it was bleeding out a lot but she was still alive. "What the HELL was that?! Why did she get in the way?!", Kenny ordered, flying down next. Levi glared dangerously at Kenny, he gently set Mikasa down and then charged at him.

Before Kenny could react, Levi tackled him to the ground, his blade pressed up against his throat. "The mission...was to CAPTURE...not KILL!", Levi snarled.

In their distraction, Eren pulled himself out from the decaying titan, and glanced down at Mikasa. Worried, but unable to linger, he escaped.

Mikasa couldn't move, the pain in her chest was unlike any injury she ever sustained before. She could see her brother and uncle fighting, but she was too weak to move.

Erwin managed to pull himself out of his titan, he glared and flew down to the Ackermans. Before Levi could kill him, Erwin grabbed Kenny and slammed him against the wall of a building they were near.

"WHAT were you thinking?!", he demanded, as Levi glared, shaking furiously but hurried back over to his sister.

"You really wanna let that bastard live?! Sure let's capture him alive and bring him right to the Female Titan and the Queen's heir!", Kenny barked back.

"You had SPECIFIC ORDERS! Mikasa is vital to the Queen's safety, if she dies her blood is on YOUR hands!", Erwin yelled back.

Levi carefully lifted his sister up, wrapping a piece of his cloak around her chest to stop the bleeding. Just then, Hanji and the scouts came flying overhead.

"Commander Erwin! We have to go! We've lost over half our squad, and an entire army isn't far behind us!", she reported, Connie, Jean, Sasha and only about 12 other scouts behind her.

"The mission is a failure! Eren Jaeger escaped! But we have to go, we have a causality and things didn't go as planned!", Erwin reported back, he quickly tied Kenny's hands up behind his back.

With Levi holding Mikasa, and Erwin having Kenny restrained, the scouts used their ODM Gear and escaped into the airship right before the Marley army arrived.

Inside the airship, which had left Marley Country by now, Hanji was treating Mikasa's wound. She had her laying down on the floor, her medical kit out.

"I need someone to hold her head up to keep her from choking", she said sternly. Levi quickly moved so that Mikasa's head was in his lap. His sister kept panting for breath, not looking good.

"How did this happen?", asked Sasha worriedly, as Hanji began to extract the bullet. "That's a very good question", Hanji said simply, raising an eyebrow at Levi.

"It was the Queen's decision for us to trust Kenny", Levi answered. "She figured if all three Ackermans formed an alliance, they'd be unstoppable in protecting Paradis", Erwin added.

Kenny remained tied up in the corner, not saying a word. "Yeah well that clearly backfired", Hanji growled, shaking her head.

As Hanji cleaned out the wound and removed the bullet, Mikasa's breathing grew easier. Levi was gazing down at his younger sister, worry clear in his features. It was the most emotion Erwin's seen on the boy's face in a long time.

"She should be alright...but she needs a few weeks of rest before returning to the battlefield. But keep an eye out for any signs of a fever. If she develops one, she'll have an infection", Hanji confirmed as she began to bandage the wound.

"And if she does...?", asked Levi anxiously. "Then we can only hope antibiotics clear it up...either way, she's not out of the woods yet", Hanji replied.

Mikasa could hear their voices, the pain was still sharp and it made it difficult for her to focus on anything for too long. But parts of their conversation took her back to what Eren warned her about...how her Queen would endanger her.

Within seconds though, Mikasa drifted to sleep, much too exhausted from her ordeal to stay awake. Sasha and Hanji watched over her while Levi and Erwin approached Kenny.

"Explain yourself, Kenny Ackerman", Erwin ordered. "Be thankful Erwin's here, otherwise I would have left you behind for Marley to torture", Levi added, glaring at Kenny with pure hatred at this point.

"First of all, it was an accident! I wouldn't shoot my own niece on purpose! She got in between us!", Kenny barked. "Our orders were capture, not kill. Why was your gun out at all in that moment?", Erwin pressed.

Kenny glared. "Maybe you forgot, but I have orders from someone else. And her orders were very clearly 'kill", he answered.

"Kiyomi's not here, and the Queen has already made the choice to discuss her interference with Kiyomi herself. It's a debate of rulers at this point, your loyalty to Kiyomi is flattering but you completely ruined the plan", Erwin growled.

"You realize the shitstorm you put us in? My sister's fatally injured, Eren now knows Erwin holds the Colossal titan, we've lost over half our squad, and for what?! You turned it into a complete waste!", Levi suddenly kicked Kenny hard in the face, breaking his nose.

Kenny grimaced, spitting blood out. "You'll be thrown back into the dungeons when we get back. Hope you enjoyed the little freedom you have, because its the last you'll see of it", Erwin glared, before walking away.

Levi glared, and went to turn away as well. "Don't you think you should be questioning it?", Kenny asked this roughly. Levi glanced behind his shoulder at him. "Question what?", he asked.

"Why your sister made such a dramatic sacrifice?", Kenny asked. "You strayed from the plan", Levi sneered, glaring at Kenny dangerously.

"Is some crazy plan to capture Eren Jaeger really all her own life means to her? No one makes a sacrifice like that unless they're trying to protect someone...", Kenny stated.

Levi glared at Kenny, clenching his fists. "My sister is a trained and skilled assassin...she did the only thing she could do to save us from the already fucked situation you put us in. Don't ever breathe her name again in my presence, or I will throw you off this airship", with a venomous tone, Levi turned away and walked back over to where Mikasa was resting.

Back in Marley, the soldiers were beginning to leave the sight where everything took place. The titan carcasses had pretty much vanished by now.

"This was no normal ambush...titans fought here", one of the soldiers stated, looking disturbed. The other blinked then, seeing someone hiding behind a nearby building.

"Hey you!", he yelled over. The figure flinched, but slowly stepped out from behind the building. It was a child, she couldn't be older than 13.

The two soldiers approached her. "Gabi, correct?", one asked, recognizing her. The girl nodded, not speaking.

"Did you witness or overhear anything here?", the solider asked her. Gabi hesitated at first before answering.

"All I heard was something about capturing someone alive...and the Queen's heir...", Gabi replied simply. The soldier's eyes widened and they exchanged expressions. "An heir?"


	7. Remorse

It was late at night, the dungeon was silent except for the occasional water drip from somewhere inside, possibly a small leak. It was raining outside, but because of how deep in the palace's basement the dungeons were located, none of the prisoners could hear the raindrops pounding on the roof.

Kenny Ackerman was back in his cell, his hat was covering his face so he seemed to be asleep. Armin was awake, sitting on the floor with his back against the stone wall.

He was reading a small journal he had managed to keep hidden in his shirt so the guards didn't know he had it.

He turned the page, and there was a sketch of Eren Jaeger's Attack Titan, along with information.

"The Attack Titan, this beast is the perfect weapon for an army. It will attack and attack until the bitter end, its heavily muscled body and sharp teeth make it a worthy opponent even of the Armored Titan. It regenerates rapidly, however can be overwhelmed by large numbers of titans...", Armin turned to the second page.

This had a sketch of the armored titan, with information. "The Armored Titan, this tank of a beast is nearly impossible to injure. It's body is covered in thick armor no weapon can destroy or damage. Its only weak spots are the exposed tissue in the back of the knees. It's capable of smashing its body through stone or brick walls and buildings", he then turned to the third page, with a sketch of the Colossal Titan.

"The Colossal Titan, the largest known beast of the Nine Titans. This massive titan stands at over 50 meters in height, its body covered in red muscle and heat. Despite its immense size, its extremely slow and works more as a defense than an offense. However, proceed with caution. It may be slow, but its steam can burn the flesh right off a human if exposed for too long", Armin turned to the fourth page.

"The Female Titan, a titan that takes on a feminine appearance and harbors similar strengths and stats to the Attack Titan. She's best known for her speed and endurance", he turned to the fifth page.

"The Cart Titan, perhaps the most unusual of the bunch, this beast is able to carry heavy loads on its back and travel at high speeds and endurance...", he turned to the sixth page.

"The Jaw Titan, the swiftest beast of them all, its powerful jaws are capable of breaking through even the most impenetrable, including the Female Titan's crystal shield..", he turned to the seventh page.

"The Beast Titan...this ape looking titan has outstanding throwing capabilities. This massive titan is also known for its ability to speak clear human language", he turned to the eighth page.

"The War Hammer Titan, this stronghold of a beast can harden its flesh into various weapons and structures. It can also be controlled from elsewhere using a cable of Titan flesh...", Armin turned to the ninth and final page.

"And finally...The Founding Titan. The original Titan, and the most dangerous. This godlike titan is able to turn subjects of Ymir into pure titans with a single scream. It can also control titans, and alter the memories of Subjects of Ymir. However, this can only be achieved while in contact with another titan holding royal blood", Armin gazed down at the sketch of the Founding Titan.

On each page of these titans, there was a circle stamp in the corner of each page, in green ink. However, the pages with the Female Titan and the Colossal Titan didn't have these green stamps.

Armin looked up from his journal and over at where he could see a tiny bit of Annie's crystal. His eyes darkened and he looked back down, turning back to the Female Titan's page.

Using a pen he had locked in his journal, he drew a circle around The Female Titan's name. "Just two more to go...", he whispered.

In the cell next to his, Kenny groaned, turning onto his side but then sitting up. "This damn bed is impossible to sleep in...tch, all that money and her majesty can't even provide decent bedding", he complained.

"Well, I don't think prisoners are supposed to be comfortable", Armin spoke quietly. "Shut your mouth, kid", Kenny sneered, agitated.

Armin frowned. "What happened? I thought they let you out for good", he asked. "Things got fucked up, like everything eventually does...", Kenny sighed going quiet and looking down. Armin blinked, watching him.

"I didn't mean to shoot her...for gods sake, she's my niece...why the hell did she get in the way?", Kenny asked, placing a hand to his forehead.

"You mean Mikasa..?", Armin guessed. "I came this close to putting a bullet in that asshole Jaeger's skull...Kiyomi made it clear she wants him dead and buried. I was supposed to bring his head back to her by now", Kenny spoke then.

"Mikasa...protected him?", Armin's eyes widened as it sunk in. "Seems like it to me...Levi claims she did it out of loyalty to Historia's orders, capture not kill. But that's bullshit...she took a bullet for him...my question..is why?", Kenny glanced over at Armin, as if wondering he somehow knew.

Armin hesitated, quiet for several seconds. In the end, he decided not to answer. What all was happening while he was locked up down here?

"Who the hell would have thought Erwin was also a god damn titan as well?", Kenny added then. Armin froze, his eyes widening. "What was that?", he asked.

"It's ironic, a movement like the Survey corps that's trying to get rid of the titans, has a Captain who can turn into one of them, biggest damn one I've ever seen too...tch", Kenny shook his head, irritated with the situation he was in so had just randomly started to vent.

Armin was almost pale, but he didn't say anything. After hearing Kenny grumble something along the lines of "And that wine drinking Hizuru bitch and her god damn orders..." He looked back down at his journal.

He turned to the page with the Colossal titan, and circled its name.

Above the dungeons, and in the hospital wing of the palace, Mikasa slept restlessly and fitfully in one of the beds.

She tossed and turned, grimacing off and on in her sleep, soaked in sweat. Her sleep was plagued by hellish and gory night terrors of her parents deaths.

She was pale, trembling and dripping with sweat. A fever had set in from an infection, despite Hanji's swift treatment on the airship.

She had been given medicine, but she was putting in a hard night. Her head turned side to side on the pillow, as she panted hard, moaning and crying out off and on in her sleep. The wound in her chest had been bandaged properly, and she was in a white nightgown. The room was mostly dark except for a small lantern on the nightstand.

Levi was sat at her bedside, a worried look in his eyes as he watched over her. Just then, the door opened to their room. Levi glanced up, surprised to see Queen Historia.

She wasn't in her usual Queen attire, but instead in a similar nightgown to Mikasa's. Her hair was also not up like usual, but instead down, showing it was a little bit on the long side. Her bangs were also long like Mikasa's.

"Your majesty...", Levi said, surprised to see her like this. "Apologies Levi...I was unable to sleep", Historia said simply, she approached Mikasa's bedside with an expression of deep remorse in her blue eyes.

She placed a washcloth in the bowl of cold water, rung it out, and softly wiped Mikasa's forehead. Mikasa continued to pant heavily, her fever still going strong.

"She's burning up...did my doctors give her medicine?", Historia asked. "Yeah, a few hours ago", Levi answered.

Historia's eyes softened. She sat down at Mikasa's bedside across from Levi. "Your highness...shouldn't you be resting?", Levi asked slowly, given her pregnancy.

Historia shook her head. "This is my responsibility...its my plan that got Mikasa hurt so badly", she said, continuing to softly press the cloth to Mikasa's forehead.

"No...this was our uncle's fault. Your orders were crystal clear, and he disobeyed", Levi attempted to assure the Queen.

"It was my call to trust a wanted serial killer. I assumed since you were family, he'd listen...but that was foolish of me. I should know...sometimes you can't even trust your own family...", there was a distant look of sadness in the Queen's eyes...something Levi had never seen before.

"You may go get some sleep if you wish, I'll stay with her", she added. Levi didn't answer, he didn't take his eyes off his younger sister, too worried to leave.

Mikasa suddenly jolted a little bit in her sleep, flinching and crying out as if in fear, shaking her head more rapidly, panting faster.

"Shhhhh, easy, easy sweetheart...", Historia stood up and softly stroked Mikasa's damp hair, trying to soothe the girl. "Her fever's making her hallucinate a bit...it should break soon", she explained, seeing Levi's slightly panicked expression.

Despite it being the Queen's error in judgment, it was crystal clear she felt terrible and never wanted to see Mikasa get harmed.

When morning finally came and the rain cleared, Mikasa was resting much easier. She was no longer sweating or panting.

Slowly, she stirred and her eyelids opened a bit. The room was lit up from the sunlight through the windows, and she turned her head slightly to see the Queen watching over her, still in her nightwear.

Mikasa blinked, a bit surprised. "Your majesty...!", she went to sit up but winced, clutching her chest. "Don't move, Mikasa! Its alright...", Historia gently gripped her shoulders, helping her lay back down.

"It seems your fever finally broke, I'm so glad...", she added, looking relieved. Mikasa starred at her, as everything slowly returned to her. She glanced over on the other side to see Levi asleep sitting up in the chair.

"He refused to leave your side all night...", Historia explained softly. Mikasa's eyes softened as she relaxed. "Have you...also been up with me? My queen...you should be resting, you're...", Mikasa started concerned.

"I was unable to sleep due to nausea anyway, so don't worry...", her face fell a bit. "You're hurt bad because of my call, and I'm sorry for that Mikasa...", she said.

"Your majesty...please don't blame yourself...", Mikasa insisted worriedly. "It was still my fault, and you suffered for it. I'll be taking care of you until you recover, its the least I can do", Historia said.

Mikasa winced, her chest burned quite a bit. "You should be alright to return to missions within a few weeks, but until then I want you to rest", Historia told her.

Mikasa nodded quietly, she felt exhausted from the night she put in, so she soon drifted back to sleep.

She didn't wake back up until late the next night, and when she did, Levi and Historia weren't in the room. She noticed it was close to dinner time, so she assumed they had left to eat and bring her dinner up.

It was quiet in the room, peaceful in fact, but just as Mikasa relaxed, she heard a small crash and looked over towards the window quickly.

She froze up, her heartbeat picking up as she saw the windows had been forced open. She saw two hands hanging on the ledge, and then saw the intruder pull himself up.

Right before Mikasa could do anything, grab a nearby weapon or call for help, she saw the intruder was actually...Eren.

Her eyes widened and she slightly relaxed. His long hair breezed in the window, as he gently and quietly climbed in. His face expressed serious relief at seeing her.

"Eren...what are you doing here?", Mikasa cried, knowing how risky it was for him to be here. "I had to find you...make sure you survived...", Eren explained, as he approached her bedside.

His eyes darkened at noticing her bandage. "I wanted to run at your side back there, but...", he looked down, ashamed. "You would have gotten caught...", Mikasa realized. "And if I had gotten caught, you would have been shot for nothing...", Eren finished.

Mikasa went quiet, looking into his eyes, almost getting lost in them. "Mikasa, why? Why did you...protect me? Risk your life...?", Eren asked her.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "You saved me twice, Eren. I couldn't let you get killed...besides, our mission was to capture you, not kill you...", she answered. She looked away a bit.

Eren studied her face. "There's more...you're holding back, I can feel it...", he said gently. Mikasa exhaled shakily. "I...don't know why, or if I even should...but I trust you. I trust you...and that what you're trying to do...will save us..", she admitted.

Eren slowly took her hand then. Mikasa's heart skipped a beat, as she looked back into his eyes. Eren softly pressed his forehead against hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He then cupped her cheek with his other hand.

Mikasa's heart pounded and color reached her cheeks at his gesture, she was frozen in shock...but not in fear.

"I'm sorry Mikasa...and...I'm so glad, that you're alive...", Eren spoke in a soft voice. Mikasa's whole body relaxed...she felt safe being this close to him.

Just as their eyes began to close and their lips inched closer, they heard a noise from the outside corridor, voices sounding like staff and Levi as well.

Eren quickly pulled away and after giving Mikasa a faint smile, he leaped out the window, vanishing. Mikasa exhaled softly, still red in the face.

Her door opened and Levi entered. "Oh, you're awake, good. The Queen's sending dinner up in a few minutes, you gotta be starving...", he paused then, noticing the window was wide open.

"How'd that get opened?", he asked. "Oh, I opened it..", Mikasa lied quickly. Levi frowned, raising an eyebrow. "You were able to get up and walk?", he asked, knowing how badly she was hurt.

"It's not like my legs are broken...it was hard but I managed", Mikasa replied. Levi still frowned, he blinked then looking closer at her sister.

"Is your fever back? You're as red as a tomato", he commented. His comment seemed to only make Mikasa go redder.

"I am feeling a bit warm...that's why I opened the window", she said, feeling herself start to sweat a bit, praying her brother would just buy it.

Levi hesitated, glancing back at the window. He walked over to it and closed it, then walked over to his sister's bedside. Mikasa looked up at him, worried he'd keep asking questions.

Levi rolled his eyes and then ruffled her hair, like he used to when they were children. "Tch, doofus. You could have just yelled for a maid to come do it for you", he said simply.

Mikasa smiled a bit, relieved he bought it. "I think I'm still a bit out of it from all this..so I didn't think about it", she said, exhaling.

"Oh...Levi, where's Queen Historia...?", asked Mikasa then, just remembering when she woke up, the queen had left.

"Her midwife wanted to check her over, standard stuff don't worry. Plus she had to get back to managing this place", Levi replied.

Mikasa nodded softly. Her mind wandered quite a bit once she was eating dinner with her brother. Eren...had risked getting captured just to make sure she was alive.

That alone...was more than enough to not only convince her he was a good person deep down, but...another part of her...felt an intense attachment towards him. It was unlike anything she ever felt before in her life.

She couldn't...quite place what it was. It was similar to her loyalty to the Queen, and her love for her brother...but not quite the same. It felt more intense, more powerful...was she...falling for Eren?

She also wondered other things...like why did her Aunt want Eren dead so badly that she ordered Kenny to kill him no matter the risks?

The Kiyomi Mikasa knew as a child...took good care of herself and Levi for a few years, and seemed to only want what was best for them.

To this day, she didn't fully understand why Levi and her had to leave Hizuru so suddenly that night.

The following day, while Mikasa continued to rest, the Scouts were in the kitchen area of the palace. It was their last day staying there.

Sasha was stuffing her bag full of cookies, Turkish delights, muffins, and other pastries. "Oi, Sasha, you wanna put that back?", Connie asked her with a frown.

"How often do we get to stay in the royal palace! Who knows when we'll have good food like this again! Besides, I'm taking some up to Mikasa!", Sasha defended.

"She's pretty much the Queen's guard dog, I'm sure she can get sweets like those easily", Jean commented.

"I just thought it would be a nice gesture, she did get injured", Sasha pointed out. "It's weird though...according to what I heard, she took a bullet shielding Eren", Connie stated.

"Yeah, but she was just doing it because the Queen needs Eren alive, not dead", Sasha said softly. "That's true, but it just sounds extreme...I mean, to risk getting killed for it...", Connie said.

"She and her brother are assassins. They're a lot more ballsy than you'll ever be Connie boy", Jean snickered. Connie glared. "And what's THAT supposed to mean Jean?!", he barked.

"I'm just saying you're not exactly the muscle or the bravery of this squad", Jean smirked. Connie glared, going to throw a piece of bread at him.

"Hey, knock it off", Hanji ordered, entering the room with Erwin. The scouts froze, going quiet. "We've been assigned a new mission by the Queen", Erwin laid the plans out on the table.

"Because one of the Ackerman assassins are out of battle for several weeks, we've been assigned to relocate Eren Jaeger", Erwin began.

"What about Levi? He wasn't injured", Jean asked. "The Queen has stated the Ackerman siblings are more capable and successful when working together, so she prefers to wait until Mikasa's recovered before sending either of them back out", Hanji explained.

"The plan is to capture Eren Jaeger as quietly and quickly as possible", Erwin stated. Connie, Sasha and Jean starred at him for several seconds.

"Is no one going to address the Colossal Titan in the room?!", Connie blurted out then. "Yeah, I mean..why didn't you tell us?!", Sasha added. Erwin sighed while Hanji facepalmed a bit, straightening her goggles.

"I apologize for keeping it a secret from all of you. But it was under the Queen's strict order I keep it to myself. You see, there was knowledge of the Nine Titans long before Eren Jaeger. In case someone like Eren were to come along and try harboring all nine, the Queen decided to obtain at least one of these titans to keep it hidden from Eren Jaeger..", Erwin explained.

"The Queen trusts Erwin with her life. Her first choice was actually either Mikasa or Levi, but Ackermans are unable to become titans", Hanji revealed.

"Geez, she really must have a lot of respect and trust for those siblings", Jean said, surprised. "Not to get too personal, but the Ackermans loyalty to the Queen is no secret, especially Mikasa's", Hanji admitted.

"So by secretly harboring the Colossal titan, it would be the one missing chess piece for Eren's plan. Once my 13 years are up, I'd pass it down to someone I could trust without any hesitation. I would have liked to pass it down to Levi, but like Hanji stated, Ackermans can't become titans", Erwin said.

"So...what now?", asked Sasha after a few seconds of quiet, the scouts taking it all in.

"One good thing, is that even though Eren knows the Colossal Titan was in Marley a few days ago, he didn't see Erwin transform or leave its decaying corpse. So he still doesn't know Erwin is the holder of the Colossal Titan...", Hanji said.

"Then we have the upper hand still", Connie realized. "Exactly. Eren's been in Marley and its highly possible that's where he'll lay low for a while. The plan is to head to Marley again, but this time the Queen wants us to sneak in. No distractions, no battle, just discreetly sneak in", Erwin decided.

"And what comes after that?", asked Sasha. Erwin looked back down at the plans. "If there's a way we can capture Eren in human form...", he began, when suddenly the door burst open.

"Captain Erwin! Commander Hanji!", it was one of the palace's guards, looking white faced and panicked.

"What is it?", Hanji asked. "Its the Marley spy prisoner, Armin Arlet! He's escaped!", the guard revealed urgently.

"What?!", Hanji's eyes widened, as she and Erwin followed the guards down to the dungeons. They ran passed Kenny's cell, which still contained him, and saw a giant hole in the wall of Armin's now empty cell.

It seemed to have formed into an underground tunnel. "What the hell?!", Hanji opened the cell, as she and Erwin investigated it. "We felt a vibration and came in to check, by the time we got here he was gone...", the guard explained.

"Was he a titan this whole time?", another asked nervously as Hanji noticed some traces of crystallized shards on the floor. Her eyes widened, kneeling down and picked them up.

"What is it?", Erwin asked. "It's material similar to Annie's crystal...is Annie still here?!", she asked then, urgently. "Yes, Annie's still inside her crystal and untouched", the guard reported.

"If Arlet was a titan..why did he wait so long to transform and escape?", Hanji asked, it didn't make sense. Erwin glared over at Kenny in his cell.

"You usually have something to say by now, what did you see?", Erwin demanded, walking up to Kenny's cell. Kenny was standing near the bars.

"How about this captain, grant me my promised freedom and I'll talk", Kenny started with a smug grin, but suddenly Erwin reached in through the bars and grabbed Kenny by the shirt collar, pulling him hard against the bars.

Kenny slammed against them, his nose bleeding as he struggled. "Do you think this is some game? Humanity's at stake here! Either you start talking, or I will personally HANG YOU myself...!", Erwin threatened, glaring dangerously. Kenny glared, gritting his teeth.

"Alright...! Armin isn't a titan, but he clearly has a titan buddy...because he didn't escape. Someone broke him out...something made that tunnel and that hole...and as soon as the smoke cleared, they were both gone. I didn't see who did it...", Kenny finally spoke. Erwin and Hanji looked at each other anxiously. "Eren Jaeger was here...", Hanji realized.


End file.
